Closer than you think
by HannahGraceRusher
Summary: Katie Knight is found dead in her bed. Suicide, they said. Her family is devastated. Kendall can't seem to get by and the others aren't taking it too well either. Digging around a bit, Kendall finds some interesting clues and suddenly he's convinced that Katie was murdered. Problem is that somethings aren't supposed to be found out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, I know what you think... New story?! WTH?! Yeah, yea it's a new story. I've been just kind of getting this in my head. I know I've got Alive to finish and Friends or Girlfriends... but I'm so stuck with it... And bored with it. I can't help it...**

**Anyways. I hope you like this one. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

1.

"_Katie! Katie, I've been calling you for over twenty minutes! What are you up to? You've been locked up in your room all night." Mrs. Knight said and walked up the stairs to her daughter's room. "I know the boys were noisy last night, but they were celebrating!" She chuckled a bit. "Sweetie, come on out and we'll have some brunch together." Jennifer said and knocked on the door. "Sweetie?"_

"A-And... w-w-when I opened t-the door... S-S-She was..." Mrs. Knight choked out and sobbed loudly, hiding her face in her hands.

"Mommy..." Kendall said sadly and hugged her, wiping his own tears with the back of his hand. "It's okay." He said, but himself knew it was a big lie.

Just an hour or so earlier, his mother had gone upstairs to his younger sister Katie's room and found her dead in her bed. The woman had screamed so loudly that she'd woken not only the four boys in the apartment up, but pretty much the entire floor. Kendall had shot out of bed like a bullet and ran out to see what had happened. He found both his mother and his baby sister in the girl's room. In the dark.

Police had been called to the apartment and by now the place was swarming with medics, police officers and investigators. James, Logan and Carlos were all being questioned in another room, but Kendall was allowed to stay by Mrs. Knight's side, since she would break down as soon as he left.

"Mrs. Knight, I know this must be... extremely hard... but we have to know what happened." The female police officer said softly, placing a gentle hand on the red haired woman's shoulder. "We might find out what really happened, if it was an accident, or... if it was intentional..." She said and frowned a bit.

"Oh, my sweet little baby girl." Mrs. Knight cried and sobbed into her son's shoulder. "She wouldn't do anything like that, would she?!" She asked and sobbed again. Kendall gulped and shook his head.

"It's alright, mother. I-I... I'm sure she's..." He mumbled. "Please, mom..." He whined and wiped his eyes again.

"Mrs. Knight." The police officer said.

"I-I found her in bed. A-At first I thought she was just asleep." Mrs. Knight said. "S-She was just lying there and... I-I was going to w-wake her up." She cried and paused to sob again. Kendall's grip on her tightened and he tried his best not to start crying, more than he already way. "But... she wasn't just sleeping... s-she wasn't breathing a-a-and I checked closer and... she was..."

"Hush, mom... it's okay." Kendall mumbled, when the woman once again burst out crying.

"My baby girl... My little baby." Mrs. Knight wailed and cried so hard she could just barely breathe. "My l-little baby girl."

"I'm truly sorry, Mrs. Knight." The police officer said, genuinely sad. "We have our best investigators looking into it right now." She promised.

"Officer Sean." A man in a weird jacket said, exiting Katie bedroom. "We found a note." Kendall was up quicker than lightning.

"A-A note?!" He asked. "P-Please! Please, we need to see it." He begged, still holding on to his mother. "Please!" He begged and looked at the female officer that he just spoke to. She nodded and the man brought the note to her and she handed it over to Kendall.

"Would you like some privacy while reading?" She asked and smiled carefully at Kendall. He nodded and she got up to join the man and discuss something about the cause of death.

"M-Mom... W-We got a note." Kendall said and sat back down. "D-Do you want me to read it for you?" He asked. Mrs. Knight looked up at him, eyes puffy from crying. She frowned and nodded before hiding her face in her son's chest.

_Dear Mom._

_By the time you read this. I'll hopefully be gone. Hopefully, I died before you found me. Hopefully, I didn't break your heart more than I did while alive. Hopefully, you'll be better off without me. Don't cry for me, your tears won't help. Don't mourn me, I don't deserve it. Don't remember me, forget I ever existed. _

_Katie._

"M-My god..." Kendall choked out and gulped. "W-Why'd she... S-She..." He whined and dropped the note on the table. "Why?!" He yelled and got up from his seat, leaving his mother on the couch by herself. "Why?" He yelled and slammed his fist into the dining table, making a loud bang echo around in the apartment. Kicking the closest chair over and breaking the vase standing on the table.

His roommate came into the room and frowned when he saw the blond. "Kendall." James said and walked up to the blond that kept breaking things and kicking over chairs. "Kendall!" James said and grabbed the blond's wrists. "Calm down." He said. Kendall glared at him and tried to get out of his grip.

"Let go!" He shouted and got one of his wrists free and punched James straight in the chest. "Let go of me you fucking jerk!" The blond shouted and slammed his fist into James chest over and over again.

"Kendall... calm down." James said and wrapped his arms around Kendall, but he just kept struggling and kicking and shouting at James to let him go. The brunet however, didn't budge and just stood there, embracing his friend until he had calmed down and resorted to crying.

"I can't do this." Kendall whined. "Why would she ever...?" James hushed at him and sighed quietly.

They were soon joined by the rest of the boy band and the two shorted boys felt their hearts sink when they saw their usually strong and brave leader in tears, completely breaking down. Logan went over to the couch and tried to console the red haired woman, while Carlos just stood around, unsure of what to do.

When they were finally left alone, when the apartment was emptied of police officers, investigators and medics and Katie's body was taken away, what was left of the Knight family and the three other boys all sat down by the dinner table. Food was put out and ready, but no one ate.

"I'm going to bed." Kendall said and got up. Hurrying to the room he shared with James and closed the door behind him. Mrs. Knight frowned.

"He's not taking this too well..." She said quietly and sighed, putting the tableware down. "Oh, what should I do?" She asked and sighed. James wrapped an arm around her and patted her back.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Knight. We'll take care of Kendall. You just focus on getting by." He said. "And don't hesitate to ever ask anything from us. We're grown ups as well. We can do more than you think." He said. The woman smiled tiredly.

"Thank you, sweetheart." She said and placed a hand on the pretty boy's cheek. "You boys... You'll get through this, won't you?" She asked.

"W-We can get through anything!" Carlos assured. "We're best friends."

"I think I should go and check on Kendall." James said and got up. "Thank you, for the food." he said and smiled a bit before making his way over to the bedroom. He sighed a bit and tried to gather himself before he stepped inside. He heard faint sobbing coming from inside and the soft whimpers of the person he'd never thought he'd see or hear cry. James frowned a bit but put on his famous Diamond-smile before he went inside.

* * *

**It's different from what I usually write. But so far I kinda like it. **

**Feel free to leave a review. It makes me quite happy. Oh, and stay tuned for the next chapter, will ya? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**You guys seemed to like this. So I'm updating this for you. Thanks for the nice reviews.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

2.

"Ken?" James whispered softly. "Kenny?" He whispered, using the nickname he'd given his best friends years ago.

"Not now, James." Kendall said sharply and quickly wiped his eyes, trying to remove those worthless tears. Tears that didn't matter, they wouldn't give him his precious baby sister back. He hated everything. He just couldn't wrap his mind around that damn note. He couldn't believe Katie had actually... taken her life. Just like that. She didn't even give a proper reason. She had just... done it.

James sighed and sat down on his bed. "I'm sorry, Ken. I know this must be hard for you..."

"Really?!" Kendall shouted and glared at the brunet. "I didn't fucking know! I had no idea!" he said ironically and shook his head. "Of course this is fucking hard for me! My baby sister just fucking killed herself! It's fucking hard!" He shouted, voice cracking and eyes darting back and forth. James frowned and gulped.

"Kendall. Don't-"

"Don't what, James?! This. This is all nightmare." Kendall said and flopped down on the bed. "A damn nightmare." James shook his head and walked over to the blond. "James, what do I got left?" Kendall asked. "Why am I still here? I have no one I care for anymore."

"You have me." James said. "Your best friend, if that means anything." Kendall frowned.

"I-... I didn't mean it like that, James." Kendall said and sat up. "You are my best friend, I'm sorry... I-..." He frowned. "I just don't know what to do. It's all a mess in my head." He whined. "I can't even think straight." James nodded and sat down on the bed. "Please don't be mad with me. I didn't mean it like that."

"It's okay, Ken." James said. "You're upset. I am too, but not at all in the way that you are. You lost a family member." He said and shook his head. "The worst thing I've lost is my lucky comb." The blond couldn't help but let a smile slip, James had been pretty heartbroken when he had lost that dumb comb. Kendall had spent days comforting his friend. "But... that's not even close to what happened to you. I'm sorry."

The two boys sat in silence for a long time. Each one of them sunk into their own thoughts. That until Kendall decided to say something. "Hey... James." He mumbled, gaining the brunet's attention. "This might sound... really gay and wimpy." He sighed.

"Ken. We're best friends, spill it." James said. The blond hesitated.

"Sleep with me?" He asked. James flinched a bit.

"W-What?" James chuckled. Kendall frowned.

"I-I just... I don't know. I just need someone... close." Kendall gulped and fiddled with his hands. Truth to be told, Kendall was terrified. He was absolutely horrified of what had happened. He couldn't believe that his baby sister was... gone. "I just-... I can't-... Maybe-... Forget it." He stuttered and shook his head, pushing James away slightly and pulling the covers over his head.

"No way!" James said and pulled the covers off of his friend. "You want to sleep with the Diamond? You're sleeping with the Diamond." James said and crawled down under the covers. "It'll be just like old times, when we were kids."

"Like when we watched that scary movie and I had to stay the night because you were scared?" Kendall mumbled. James chuckled.

"Just like that time. But this time I'm staying with you." James said and made himself comfortable in the relatively small bed. "Move over a bit, you're taking up way too much space." He said. The blond rolled his eyes and sighed, but he did move over a bit and closed his eyes, falling into an anxious slumber.

James didn't sleep at all, he was busy being worried about his best friend. The blond next to him, was in his weak state. Not physically, but mentally. The last time he'd even asked for help was such a long time ago. Sleeping in the same bed as anyone was even further back. The time when Kendall's dad left, the two boys had been curled up in James' bed and Kendall had been sulking all night. But if you ever asked the blond he'd deny it completely.

"Ken. Ken wake up." James mumbled and shook the blond awake. Kendall jerked awake and almost fell out of the bed. "Ken. Kendall!" James said and grabbed the blond's shoulders and held him in place. "Calm down. It's okay. It's just a bad dream."

"J-James!" Kendall gasped and glared at his best friend. "What the hell are you doing in my bed?!" He hissed.

"You asked me to sleep with you." James said with a shrug. "In the non gay, we're-just-friends-needing-comfort kind of way." He quickly added. Kendall looked confused for a moment before frowning, probably after remembering the day before. "Ken?" James asked.

"Fuck." Kendall whined and sighed. "I-... Just..." he sighed again and shook his head.

"Hey." James said and hugged his friend. "Hey, it's okay." He said. Kendall clung to James shirt like a life saver.

"No it is not!" Kendall yelled. "Fuck! Just... I can't." He sobbed and clear out trembled. "It's just... fuck!" James frowned and patted the blond on the back a bit. Kendall only seemed to cry harder when he did and it all ended up with the two boys falling down on the floor.

"Crap, are you okay?" James asked. Kendall shook his head. "Hey, what's that?" The brunet asked and reached in under his own bed and grabbed a white envelope.

"What's what?" Kendall whined and looked up, still hugging James.

"This. Did you put this under my bed?" Kendall shook his head. "It says it's to me."

_Dear James._

_I don't know when you'll ever find this, because you never clean under your bed, but when you do find this I want you to know that you were like a brother to me. Remember the time you thought I was in love with you. I wasn't and never was. In fact, I really didn't like you. You were like a brother to me, yes. But you were that annoying self centered kind of brother that takes too much time in the bathroom, and use way too much Cuda products. I was sick and tired of your Cuda, exotic forest hair-spray. Don't miss me when I'm gone. Find someone else to protect._

_Katie._

"W-Why'd she write something like this?" James asked and frowned. "This... is really mean." He said and almost sounded hurt. Kendall took the letter from him, reading it through. "I-Is that really what she thought of me?"

"I-It's can't be." Kendall said after reading the letter. "This is not what... she told me." He mumbled and looked up at James. "S-She... She always spoke so... fondly of you." He said.

"But... according to this letter..." James mumbled. "She didn't seem to like me at all..."

"James... Katie loved you. You were a brother to her. Not the bad kind. The good kind." Kendall said. "Sometimes I even think she liked you more than she liked me." James shook his head.

"I just have a bad feeling about this." He mumbled and sighed. "I didn't think Katie would ever... say something like that. Sure, she always spoke her mind but... she'd never hurt someone." He frowned and looked down at the black ink at the pale white paper. "And... I guess she really hurt me."

"Jamie..." Kendall whined and the brunet turned to him. "Maybe... it's not..." Kendall sighed and shook his head. "I don't know what to say." He said and closed his eyes. James eyed him before getting up and helping his blond friend up as well.

"Don't say anything, let's go back to bed and... forget about this." James said. The two boys decided to push their two beds together and then they both crawled into bed and looked at each other, sending compassionate and encouraging looked to one another. "It'll be alright, Ken." James mumbled. Not only to convince the blond, but also himself that things were going to go back to somewhat normal.

He had no idea that this was just the start.

* * *

**So, how did you like it? I'm like really a Kames fan. But I'm not gonna put any Kames in this. Just... slight bromance, best buddy, BFF relation between the two. Because it's adorable.**

**Stay tuned! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! It's late and I'm going to Malmo tomorrow so. yeaah...**

**I just felt like updating this.**

**Anyways enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

3.

"Morning." Logan murmured and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Mrs. Knight looked up. She looked completely destroyed, with dark shadows under her eyes and red, slightly puffy eyes. "Let me help you with breakfast." He offered, but the woman shook her head.

"I can do it, sweetie." She said, swatting the smart boy away. "Go and get the others and we'll have breakfast together." Logan smiled at her and nodded, placing a kiss on the red haired woman's cheek before reluctantly leaving her to make breakfast.

Logan first visited the room that belonged to the pretty brunet and the blond leader, but he let the two be, seeing them curled up in bed, both fast asleep. Instead Logan closed the door sighed and went into the room he shared with the little latino and smiled when he noticed that Carlos was already awake and getting dressed.

"Morning, Logan." Carlos mumbled and zipped up his hoodie.

"Hi." The smart boy said and shifted a bit in the doorway. "Momma Knight is making breakfast, you want some?" Carlos shrugged.

"Is Kendall awake yet?" he asked. Logan frowned shook his head. "I'm gonna go and join him." Carlos said and exited the room.

"Don't wake him up." Logan said worriedly. "Let him rest." Carlos nodded and snuck into the other bedroom and crawled up in the bed, snuggling down in between his two taller friends. James groaned a bit in his sleep, throwing an arm around the little latino and pulling both him and the blond closer to his broad chest.

"Where are the others?" Mrs. Knight asked and looked a bit confused when Logan came back alone. He gave the woman an apologetic smile.

"Asleep, I thought they should sleep." he said. "It's alright. We'll have breakfast together." The red haired woman nodded and sat down with a big cup of coffee and a freshly baked scone. Logan joined her, grabbing a scone and a glass of orange juice from the fridge.

"Did you sleep well, sweetie?" Mrs. Knight asked, smiling at the smart boy and tried to start up a normal conversation. Logan smiled back.

"Not as well as I'd like to." He confessed. "But I'm not complaining. I'm glad I managed to fall asleep at all..."

"Logan. You're such a good boy." Mrs. Knight said. "But you don't have to stay strong for me. I'm here for you, you know." Logan sighed quietly and smiled.

"Mrs. Knight. I'm staying strong for all of us. I'm very upset, but... I'm fine with being strong for once. We all need it." He said. "Let me be strong for us this time." He said. Mrs. Knight smiled sadly.

"Excuse me... Logan, but... I'm not feeling too well." She said. "I'll... I'll be in my room." The woman quickly got up and hurried into her room at the end of the hall and closed the door behind her. Leaving Logan by the table. The smart boy sighed and decided that lingering by the table wouldn't do him good, so he walked back into his bedroom to find something to do.

He browsed the bookshelf and reached up to grab a book on the top shelf, only to have the entire thing crash down on the floor. He sighed loudly and crouched down to pick the books up. He cursed quietly and placed the books back up on the shelf.

"Hm?" He murmured when he noticed a blue piece of paper sticking out of one of the books. He pulled it out and eyed it. It was a letter. Looking over his shoulder, to make sure no one was there, he hesitated before opening the letter and reading it.

_Dear Logan. _

_Thanks for letting me borrow this book. I promised you I'd put it back once I was done, didn't I? Well, you'll probably notice this immediately. I know you really keep track of your books. You nerd. I'm writing to let you know that out of all us, you and I had the least contact. You were the smart guy and didn't spend much time with me. You were always with your books. You didn't even help me with my homework when I asked you. If I didn't know better I'd say you were ignoring me. But it doesn't matter anymore. Stop ignoring people._

_Katie._

"G-Guys..." He mumbled and walked into the bedroom where his three friends were starting to wake up. Logan eyed his three friends. James that looked tired, Carlos that still had his eyes closed and Kendall that looked like a wreck. Logan hated seeing the blond like that.

"Yes, Logan?" James murmured and yawned loudly, scooting up into a sitting position. When he saw his smart friend's sad expression he furrowed his eyebrows slightly and patted on the bed. Logan sat down on it, still looking down at the floor and clutching the blue envelope in his hands. "Are you okay?" James asked. Logan shook his head.

"I-..." He mumbled and slowly rose the envelope for his friends to see. "Katie left me a letter." He said. Kendall immediately awoke completely and sat up.

"Y-You too?!" He asked. "J-James got one, as well." He said and looked at the pretty boy that nodded sadly. "But... uh..."

"Can I see your letter?" James asked. Logan hesitated then he reluctantly held out the blue envelope and James grabbed it, reading it through together with Kendall. Carlos didn't even bother, he just laid there and watched his friends, half hidden under the covers.

"A-Again?" Kendall mumbled. "T-This doesn't sound like her at all... W-Was that really what she felt?" Next they allowed Logan to go through the letter left for James. He let out a quiet sigh in relief and gave James a compassionate, yet sad smile.

"I don't get it..." Logan mumbled. "If she disliked us so much... what... I just-... It doesn't make any sense!" He said and shook his head. "Katie was always one to speak her mind, she'd never hide things like this from us, would she? She'd tell us if we weren't spending time with her, or wore too much hair-spray." He said and looked at the pretty brunet, that just rolled his hazel eyes.

"M-Maybe... she was hiding it from us." Kendall said sadly. Carlos frowned and got out of bed. "Where are you going, buddy?" The blond leader asked softly. Carlos smiled a bit at him.

"I'm just going to get something to drink... All this... is making me kind of dizzy." He mumbled.

"You should lie down." Logan said worriedly. "If you're not feeling well. I'll get you a bottle of water." He offered, but the little latino shook his head.

"I'll go and get it myself. I need to stretch my legs a bit." He said and patted his thigh and then leaving the room.

"I'm worried about him." James deadpanned as soon as Carlos had left. "He has barely reacted to this at all." He pointed out. "He didn't cry yesterday, he slept properly and he just barely reacted to these letters."

"He might be in shock, James." Logan said. "The realization hasn't come to him yet. Maybe he's denying what happened or his reaction is delayed. For all that I know, he might break down at any time." Logan explained and frowned.

"Then we should definitely keep an eye on him." Kendall said. The two others nodded.

"K-Kendall!" Carlos shouted from the kitchen. The blond exchanged worried looks with his friends before running out to see what was going on. "K-Kendall, look!" Carlos whined and frowned when his friend came running.

"Carlos, what-" The blond froze seeing the orange envelope in the smaller boy's hand.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! Wow, I'm so glad you're enjoying this story. It's actually fun to write :)**

**Enjoy the chapter guys!**

* * *

4.

"Carlos..." Kendall merely breathed out.

"I-I don't want to open it!" Carlos whined and let out a tiny sob. "What if Katie hates me and she wrote it in this letter?" He asked and started to tremble. Kendall hurried to wrap his arms around the smaller boy and tried to comfort him. He took the letter from the little latino and put it on the counter.

Logan and James stalked out of the bedroom and frowned. "Don't worry about it, Carlos." Kendall said. "You always spent time with Katie and you were always nice to her. She didn't hate you." He assured.

"B-But..." Carlos whined and looked at the envelope. "What if?" he asked. The blond didn't really answer and just rubbed comforting circles on the little latino's back. "O-Okay." Carlos said after a few minutes. "I-... I'll open it." He mumbled. "But... C-Can you read it first?"

"Are you sure?" Kendall asked. Carlos nodded.

"Yeah... I-If it's bad then I don't wanna read it." He said and shook his head. The blond exchanged looks with the two other boys and they both nodded. James took Kendall's place and wrapped his muscular arms around Carlos while Kendall picked up the envelope and looked at Carlos.

"Are you sure you don't want to read it yourself?" He asked. His friend nodded and hid his face in the tallest boy's chest. "A-Alright, if you say so..." Kendall mumbled and carefully opened the envelope. Logan walked over to him, to read the letter over his shoulder.

_Dear Carlos._

_I bet you'll find this first. You're always in the cupboards, digging around. Have I told you that you eat too much sweets? If I haven't already... You eat too much sweets. Carlos, you're the only one who made time for me, the only one who wanted to play with me whenever I was lonely. But you must have misunderstood some things. I'm not a baby. I don't like hockey, I don't like corndogs and I absolutely hate Super Alien Smasher 3. But you wouldn't understand, not even when I gave you the most obvious signs. But I guess you just wanted to have fun. Go and get another playmate._

_Katie._

"W-Wow..." Kendall mumbled and frowned. Logan nodded agreeing. "U-Uh... I don't know what to say..." He said and looked up at James.

"I... Do you want to read it, Carlos?" Logan asked and placed a gentle hand on the smaller boys shoulder. Carlos looked up at his friends' worried expression and gulped.

"I-... Is it really bad?" He asked. Kendall and Logan looked at each other, trying to decide whether the little latino would manage to read the letter or not. "Kendall?" Carlos asked and the blond turned to him. He eyed his little friend and smiled a bit.

"You know what? Let's not read it." He said and put the letter back in the envelope. "It wasn't that important anyways." he said and gave the orange envelope over to his smart friend. "L-Let's go out for a bit." He suggested. "Get some fresh air, maybe grab a smoothie on the way. Okay?"

"S-Sure." Carlos said and let go of James. "Maybe corndogs?" He asked and looked sad but still excited, in the childish way only Carlos could bring out. Kendall nodded.

"Definitely." He said.

The three boys made their way outside of the apartment. Palm Woods was awfully quiet and empty. Most people had heard about Katie. A few other residents had even came to see if they could offer some kind of comfort. However there was little that could be done.

"Here you go, buddy." James said and handed his little friend a corndog. "And here you go." He said and handed Kendall his favorite pink smoothie.

"Where did Logan go?" Kendall asked and sipped on his smoothie, looking up at the brunet. James patted his head and told him not to worry. That Logan had just gone away for a while to run some errands.

"James, can we go sit down?" Carlos asked. The pretty boy nodded and followed the little latino. He looked over his shoulder at Kendall that shook his head and pointed in the other direction while sipping on his smoothie.

The blond band leader was lost in thought's. He didn't really feel anything but numb. He didn't feel like crying but smiling wasn't an option either.

He walked around in the relatively empty park, sipping on his smoothie and enjoyed the weather a bit when he suddenly choked on the sweet drink and nearly spat it all out. "K-Katie?!" He choked out and stared at the little girl sitting over by a tree, reading a magazine in the shade. "K-Katie!" He called and hurried over to the girl. "Katie! Katie-" He stopped and blushed with embarrassment when he came close enough to realize that the girl wasn't his baby sister. "I-I'm sorry." He mumbled when the girl looked up. "I-... I thought you were someone else."

"You're Kendall Knight!" The girl chirped and shot up from the ground. "I love you!" She squealed and smiled brightly. Kendall just stared at her. The girl could have been Katie's long lost twin. The blond just couldn't tear his eyes off the girl. "Can you please sign this?" The girl asked and held out the magazine. "Please?" She said pleadingly and looked up at him with big eyes.

"U-Uh..." Kendall got out and fumbled with his hands to grab the magazine and the pen the girl held out. "Sure." He said. "W-What's your name?" He asked and smiled nervously at the girl.

"Heidi." She replied and smiled sweetly. "I just love Big Time Rush!" She said and looked excited. "You guys are the best in the whole world!" Kendall chuckled a bit and handed the magazine back to the girl.

"Thanks." He said, smiling at the girl. She looked down at the magazine and smiled down at it, looking at it like she was looking down at a little baby. It was incredible how much she looked like Katie. Almost scary.

"Oh, well... I should go." The girl said and looked back up at the blond singer. Kendall frowned, he didn't want the girl to go. He just... wanted to hang out with her a little while.

"W-Wait!" He exclaimed, startling the girl. "W-Wanna hang out for a bit?" He asked. "M-Maybe we could... uh... we could..." He mumbled and tried to come up with something to do.

"We could...?" The girl asked and tilted her head a bit, looking up at the blond. Kendall desperately tried to come up with things to do. Trying to remember what he loved doing together with Katie. Just that seemed impossible all of a sudden.

"We could just... sit." Kendall said. "And look at the clouds." He sighed a bit, feeling dumb for coming with such a childish suggestion. Heidi looked up and seemed to think for a second.

"Uh... Sure." She said and smiled. Kendall felt like doing a back flip.

"Great!" He chirped and out of pure habit grabbed the girl's hand and sat down. The blond almost forgot that the girl next to him wasn't Katie. They were so alike. Heidi was just like Katie. They looked the same and acted the same... it was like... everything was normal. "Maybe we should go home, I bet mom is worried we've been out for a while-" Kendall said but stopped himself.

"What?" Heidi asked and turned to look at him.

"I-I'm sorry." Kendall said. "I totally just... I'm a bit confused." He chuckled stiffly and sat up. "I might be more tired than... I thought..." He sighed. "I should go." He said and looked at the girl. She smiled and nodded.

"Okay." She chirped. "It was really great seeing you!" Kendall smiled at her and nodded.

"Yeah. It was really nice." Kendall said, suddenly feeling gloomy. At the end of the day... Katie was still gone and he had to grasp that reality. He got up and the girl did too. "Be safe on your way home." He told the girl. She nodded and smiled happily.

"I will!" She promised. Kendall just couldn't resist the urge to hug her. She squealed happily and hugged him back. "I can't believe Kendall Knight is hugging me!" She said and looked excited.

"Be safe." Kendall repeated and smiled at the girl. She nodded and he let her go. She waved at him before hurrying off to go home. Kendall sighed when she disappeared. "What the hell am I doing?" He asked himself and shook his head. "I'm going insane." He muttered and headed back towards the lobby.

James and Carlos had sat down in the lobby and tried to entertain themselves. Carlos sat curled up in an armchair, playing angry birds on James' smartphone and James sat with his nose in the latest PopTiger magazine. When the blond got to the lobby he went over to his friends and sat down next to Carlos, watching him play.

"Where did you go, Kendall?" The little latino asked. "You were gone for so long." He pointed out without looking up from the display that shone with bright colors.

"I... I just..." Kendall said and frowned. "Nothing." He said and sighed. He missed Katie. It had been a day and he missed her like mad. Then it suddenly hit Kendall. A letter. Everyone got letters. She must have left one for him too. She just had to!

"Kendall?" James asked when the blond singer launched up from his seat and raced to the elevator. "Where are you going?" The pretty boy got up to follow his friend, worried that the blond had snapped again. "Kendall?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys... So I've been home sick. It really sucks. But yeah... hm.**

**Enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

5.

"Kendall stop!" James yelled after chasing his friend all the way up to the second floor. Carlos had followed them and panted slightly after running. Kendall ripped the apartment door open and ran inside, heading straight for his bedroom and started with diving down under the bed to look for an envelope. "What the hell are you doing?!" James asked.

"A letter!" Kendall said and looked up. Eyes blown wide and eyebrows knitted together in a frown. "Katie must have left me a letter! She left a letter to all of you, even mom! There's just got to be one for me too somewhere." He said and went through his desk drawers and the closet, dragging out every single article of clothing before letting out a frustrated sigh. "It's not here!" He shouted, sounding desperate and almost mad.

"What the-" Logan, who just came back exclaimed. "What's going on?" He asked and looked at James for an explanation. "What happened in here?" he asked and looked around at the mess.

"He's looking for-"

"Logan!" Kendall whined and ran up to the smart boy, grabbing his shirt and getting so close that their noses were pressed together. "Logan, help me look for a letter! Please! It's gotta be somewhere around."

"Kendall." Logan said in a calming way and put his hands on the blond's shoulders. "Calm down."

"But I have to find it!" Kendall whined and swirled around, running out of the room and turning the entire apartment upside down. But he just couldn't find anything.

"Kendall. Listen." James said. "Maybe... there isn't a letter for you."

"THERE IS!" Kendall shouted. "SHE HAS TO HAVE LEFT ONE FOR ME!" Logan rose his hands in defense, frowning slightly. He hated seeing his friend so upset and... crazy. "I JUST CAN'T FIND IT, BUT HAS TO BE SOMEWHERE AROUND HERE!"

"Where would Katie know that you would look? Often?" Logan asked. Interrupting the blond's shouting. Kendall looked awfully confused and almost a bit frightened.

"W-What?" he whined.

"Katie knew I'd look through my bookshelf. She knew Carlos would go through the cupboards. Maybe she left a letter on a place where she knew you'd look." Logan suggested and shrugged. Kendall frowned.

"But... What about James' letter? Katie put it where he'd never look for it." He pointed out. Logan shrugged and Kendall turned around and looked desperate. "M-My hockey gear!" He exclaimed and ran over to the locker by the door, where he kept his hockey equipment. He opened the locker and rummaged through the locker and his bag. "Y-Yes!" he gasped when he fished out a green envelope from the bag. He was joined by his friends, that created a tiny half circle around him. The blond didn't even hesitate and ripped the envelope open and got the letter out.

_Dear Kendall._

_Goodbye._

_Katie._

Kendall stared at the almost empty paper. Staring at the few words that was neatly written with black ink. He kept staring at it. But there was only so much. Tears started to run from his eyes and he was quickly filled with a sad anger.

"T-There's nothing there!" He whined. "No message. No... comments. Nothing!" He looked up at his friends that looked worried. "W-Why?" He asked and looked as if he'd just seen a dead puppy.

"Kendall..." Logan frowned and crouched down, so that he was in the same level as the blond that sat on the floor, looking hopeless. "I'm sorry." He said and wrapped an arm around his friend.

"B-But... She left you all messages. But not me." Kendall whined and sobbed. "It's not fair..."

"Kendall, the letters we got wasn't very nice." Carlos pointed out and looked a bit worried. "Don't you feel lucky that Katie didn't say something bad? Maybe she just liked you so much she couldn't point out a flaw?" He asked. The blond looked up at the smaller boy.

"D-Do you really think so?" he asked. Carlos nodded.

James and Logan exchanged looks. Sometimes Carlos knew exactly what to say. "Yeah, I mean... you were her brother." Carlos said. "And you're always nice."

"But..."

"No buts, Ken." James said. "You're probably the best one of us." He said and nudged the blond's shoulder. "Don't worry about it." He said and draped an arm around Kendall, shaking him slightly.

"You guys are the best..." Kendall mumbled. "Like... seriously." He said and hugged his three friends. He sighed and hid his face in the crook of Logan's neck. "I think I'm going mad, guys..." He said. "I-... I saw this girl... in the park. I thought it was Katie." He mumbled and looked up at James. "She looked just like her. Like... her twin or something."

"Ken..."

"I know I should have ignored her. But I couldn't. I just... She looked just like her." He said and gulped. "Heidi... they've even almost got the same names." Kendall mumbled and shook his head. Logan sighed and patted Kendall's back.

"You lost your baby sister yesterday." He said. "It's gonna take a while. Just because... this happened today, it doesn't mean that you're going mad." He assured. "We're sad too. But... not like you. You lost family." Kendall nodded slowly.

"I just... Just wish I could... If I had only had time to say goodbye." He whined.

"It's okay, Kendall..." Carlos said. "We all wanted to say goodbye." He said.

"I just don't get it. Those letters you all got... Katie never said anything or complained about anything before... If your hairspray bothered her, she'd give you hell for it." Kendall said and let a giggle slip. James smiled at him and ruffled his hair.

"Yeah, she would." He said and sighed a bit. "But I mean... Who'd complain about the scent of fresh ocean breeze?" He asked and chuckled. Logan gave James a weird look.

"Fresh ocean breeze?" he asked and cocked an eyebrow. "Really?" James glared a bit at him.

"How else am I supposed to stay this beautiful?" James asked and gestured at his face and hair. "Beauty takes some real means. I just don't wake up like this you know."

"We know." His three friends said in unison and shook their heads.

"Hold on..." Kendall mumbled. "Let me see your letter for a minute." He said and looked at James. The pretty boy nodded and went to get the envelope which contained his letter. "Hm..." He mumbled. "Exotic forest...?" He mumbled. "So I didn't just imagine it."

"What do you mean?" Logan asked. "S-So she was wrong. What of it?" James shook his head.

"No... Kendall's right. Katie would never 'be wrong'. She was probably the smartest one of us. Besides... she always came with me when I went out to buy it. She'd even pick it out sometimes..." He said and frowned.

"But why'd she write wrong in the letter?" Carlos asked. Kendall's eyes widened.

"Go and get Carlos' letter." He ordered and hurried over to the TV and almost threw himself down on the floor and rummaged through the shelf under it. "H-Holy crap..." He mumbled and shook his head.

"What? What is it?" Carlos asked and looked worried. "What's wrong?"

"Remember when we got this?" Kendall asked and held up a game folder. "We stood in line for six hours." Carlos nodded. "Super Alien Smasher: Ultimate Destroyer?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah?" Logan said and handed Kendall the orange envelope. "S-So what?"

"Katie were with us. She was excited for the game. She knew it by it's whole title and she'd scold anyone who called '3' instead of 'Ultimate Destroyer'."

"Like in the letter..." James mumbled and frowned. Kendall nodded.

"That's mistake number two." The blond said and got up. He looked at his friends and furrowed his eyebrows. "You do know what that means... right?" He asked. Carlos looked up at James for some kind of explanation. Logan shook his head slowly and sighed.

"God..." He mumbled. Kendall nodded.

"Yeah... Katie didn't write those letter... Someone else did."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! More of this, since you seem to enjoy it :)**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

6.

"W-What does he mean?" Carlos asked and grabbed James' arm. "Didn't Katie write those letters?" he asked. Kendall shook his head.

"She couldn't have." He said. "She'd never make two mistakes. She'd never even do one." He said and frowned. "It's not like her."

"It wasn't like her to... to do what she did." Logan pointed out. "Maybe-"

"No. I knew Katie. She'd never do this. She didn't do it. S-... Someone else must have done it." Kendall said and frowned. James frowned too and gulped, wrapping an arm around Carlos. Logan scoffed.

"So you're saying she was murdered?" He asked, Carlos whimpered a bit and covered his ears. "Kendall, listen to yourself."

"Says you!" Kendall shouted. "Fuck, Logan... Don't you see it?! This wasn't all just a coincidence!" He yelled and glared at the smarter boy. "Katie didn't commit suicide! She was murdered!" He shouted to loud that his voice cracked and his throat hurt.

"She wasn't!" Logan argued. "For God's sake, Kendall. You're scaring Carlos!" he yelled. "Just calm down. There's gotta be another explanation."

"Fuck you, Logan!" Kendall shouted. "She was murdered! And I'm going to find whoever it was and make them pay!" He yelled and got up. "If you don't wanna help me, than I'll go on my own!" He hissed and shoved Logan out of the way before storming out of the apartment and left his friends standing.

After a while of silence Carlos sobbed and looked up at James, that still held him. "J-James... W-Was Katie really... murdered?" He asked. James gulped.

"I-... I don't know, Carlos." He mumbled. "I don't know what to think about it."

"She wasn't murdered." Logan said sternly. "It wouldn't make any sense." He snapped and stomped out of the room and slammed the door to his bedroom shut. Carlos flinched and pouted. James sighed and patted the smaller boy's head and hugged him a little tighter.

"Don't worry, Carlos. It's gonna be okay." He mumbled.

Kendall stomped down the stairs and almost ran out to the parking and got into his mother's car and started it up. He stepped on the gas and drove down the street towards the only place where people would listen to him. He was angry. So angry he almost couldn't see the road. Once he was outside the police station he parked the car and hurried inside.

"I need to speak to officer Sean." He said to the first police officer he saw. "It's important." He said. The officer eyed him and nodded.

"Hold on a minute." he mumbled and went further into the station, leaving the blond singer for a while. Kendall patted his foot on the floor and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Mr. Knight." The female officer that had been with him in the apartment said when she saw him. "What can I do for you?" She asked softly when she came closer. "Are you alright?" Kendall shook his head.

"I need to talk to you about my sister." He said. The officer nodded slowly and looked around. "Please, you're the only one that can help me." The blond begged. The woman smiled slightly and nodded.

"Of course, sweetie. Let's go and see what we can do about it." She said and lead Kendall into a small office. She sat down in a blue chair on one side of a desk and gestured for Kendall to sit down in one of the chairs on the other side. "Alright, Kendall." She said and tried to stay careful. "I see you caught my name, Sean." She pointed out. "Well, you can call me Rita, alright?" She said.

"R-Rita." Kendall tried. The woman smiled at him and nodded.

"That's it." She said and picked out a notebook. "Now... what's on your heart, sweetie?" She asked softly and looked at Kendall.

"I-..." Kendall mumbled, suddenly feeling timid and weak. "I think that Katie was murdered." He said. Rita cocked an eyebrow and leaned forward a bit. Kendall knew she'd doubt him, he expected that. "We... found more letters... those suicide letters. One for each of us. But... It's just not like her." he explained. "There's mistakes and... things that Katie would never do. It's so not her."

"Alright, Kendall..." Rita mumbled and wrote something down. "Would you mind to tell me a little more about this?" She asked. Kendall nodded and started explaining.

_Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline_

"I'm home!" Kendall called out and sighed when he stepped back into the apartment. He had spent hours at the police station and Rita had promised to look into his little theory and do what she could. Kendall couldn't even start telling her how thankful he was. "Mom?" He called and the woman he called for appeared a few seconds later.

"Yes, honey?" She asked and looked worried. "Where have you been? W-We had dinner without you." She said and sounded guilty. The blond smiled tiredly at her and shook his head.

"Just went out for an errand..." He said. "Don't worry, mom. I'll solve this." He assured and gave his mother a hug.

"Sweetie... about... your speculations." She mumbled and gulped. "Are you really sure? Murder? It's such a... big accusation to throw out." Kendall frowned and looked at his mother. She looked worried. She was worried. She knew that her son didn't take this well at all and all of a sudden he walked around saying that his sister got murdered.

"I'm sure. I knew Katie better than anyone. Something like that... She would never do it." He said and furrowed his eyebrows. "Trust me." He said. His mother frowned and nodded slowly.

"I trust you, sweetie..." She said and ran her fingers through his blond hair. "Oh..." She mumbled and sighed. "Why'd you have to grow up so fast?" She mumbled and looked a bit sad.

"Because someone had to." Kendall said and snaked out of her grip. "I'm going to bed..." He mumbled and hurried into his room and closed the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**Another day, another chapter! **

**Enjoy the story :)**

* * *

7.

"Kendall?" Logan whispered and peeked into the bedroom. "Kendall, are you asleep?" He asked quietly and squinted to see better in the dark. Logan had managed to sneak out of his own bedroom which he shared with the little latino. Carlos had been pretty much inconsolable over the whole night and James had to stay with him. They just guessed that this was Carlos' delayed reaction.

"What do you want, Logan?" Kendall asked and sighed. Logan gulped and stepped into the dark room, closing the door behind him.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you." Logan said.

"So? You've snapped at me loads of times before... Why apologize this time?" Kendall asked and rolled over to his side. "If you don't believe me, then that's your business."

"I'm sorry." Logan said and walked closer. "I didn't mean for it to come out like it did. I do believe you, it's just... I don't know. I guess I just have my doubts." He said and shifted a bit. Kendall turned over and looked at him. The blond sighed and waved at the shorter brunet.

"Get over here." He said and shook his head. Logan nodded and scurried to Kendall's side. "Sit." Kendall ordered and Logan did what he said. "Listen. I know that you're doubting. You're the smart one. Doubting is your thing." Kendall said and put an arm around Logan. "But you have to trust me on this one. I'm sure of this. Never been so sure in my entire life." He said.

"I trust you." Logan got out. "I-I've always trusted you. Always." He said and nodded. Kendall smiled briefly. "C-... Can I sleep here tonight?" Logan asked. Kendall smiled again and nodded.

"Get in." He said and lifted the covers enough for the smaller boy to get in under it. Logan snuggled closer to his side and sighed. Kendall chuckled.

"W-What?" Logan asked and pouted. Kendall shook his head.

"Nothing. I've just never done anything like this except with James." he said and laid down properly.

"You've slept with James?" Logan asked and looked worried. Kendall shrugged.

"Only in the non gay, we're-just-friends-needing-comfort kind of way." Kendall explained. "It's a silly thing we have." He continued. "A once in a while thing. It's not... anything that occurs very often." He quickly added. "Like... once every seventh year or whatever." Logan shrugged.

"Right..." He mumbled. "Hey, Kendall?"

"Yup?" The blond said and looked up at the dark ceiling. Logan wrapped an arm around him.

"Please don't poke around too much in this..." The small brunet said. "I know that you really want to solve this... but... things like this can get you hurt. I-... I just don't want you to get hurt, alright?" he mumbled and leaned his head on Kendall's shoulder.

"I have to do this, Logan." Kendall said. "I don't think I can go on without solving this... And... If not for my own sake, than for Katie's." He whispered. "Let me do this." Logan frowned. He really didn't want Kendall to get hurt. Kendall meant too much.

"Just... don't go and get yourself into a bunch of trouble..." Logan said.

"Can't promise anything." Kendall said. "But right now I'm tired. Let's just go to sleep and see what tomorrow brings." He said and sighed a bit. "Night, Loges."

"N-Night." Logan mumbled back, but the blond was already halfway to dreamland. "N-Night, Kendall..."

_linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline_

The next day Logan woke up early. He sighed a bit when he found himself next to the blond leader. Kendall was quietly snoring, occasionally whining something inaudible in his sleep. Logan frowned and leaned his forehead against Kendall's while sighing.

"You don't have to always be so strong." He whispered and looked down at Kendall.

"What are you doing?" Logan turned around and looked up at James, that looked genuinely surprised. Logan resisted the urge to glare at him and snap.

"Nothing." He mumbled with an annoyed voice. "What do you want?" He asked and turned back to Kendall, sighing into the blond's neck. Kendall hummed in his sleep and shifted a bit, however he didn't wake up.

"There's a police officer outside, she wanna talk to Kendall." James said, crossing his arms over his chest. The tall brunet continued to eye the two in bed. "Why so hostile?" He asked.

"I'm not hostile. Kendall's tired and he needs to sleep." Logan hissed. James furrowed his eyebrows and glared down at Logan.

"I know. But he needs to go and talk to the officer. She says that it's important." James said and walked towards the door. "If you don't want me to wake him up, you do it. As long as he gets up." James said and left. Logan glared at the door as the brunet left.

"Stupid." Logan muttered and turned back to Kendall. "Kendall?" He whispered softly. "Please wake up." He said. The blond stirred slowly and turned to his side.

"Hm?" He hummed and yawned. "What is it, Loges?" he asked and pulled the covers closer around himself. Logan hated to make the poor guy get up and about when he clearly needed to rest.

"U-Uh... there's a police officer here to see you." Logan said. Kendall's eyes shot open and he sat up in bed. A little too quickly it seems because he frowned and held his head in his hands.

"R-Really?" he asked. "Officer Sean?" he asked and got out of bed and grabbed a t-shirt and pulled it on. Logan frowned and watched his friend worriedly.

"I-I don't' know." He said. Kendall nodded and hurried towards the door.

"It's okay, thanks for waking me up." He said before almost running out the door. Logan smiled a bit. Happy to be of help. "Officer Sean!" Kendall said and hurried over to the police officer by the door.

"Hello, Kendall." Rita said and smiled a bit. "Did I... wake you up?" She asked and looked a bit guilty.

"N-No. It's fine." Kendall said and smiled. "Did you come up with anything?" he asked hopefully. She shook her head and looked a little sad.

"I'm afraid not." She told the blond. "But I would very much like to see those letters you talked about." She said. "If you'd let me. I want to take them to the station to run fingerprints and such on them." Kendall nodded.

"Y-yes, o-of course!" He said. "I'll go and get them for you." He said and hurried off to go and fetch the letter. Rita smiled at him and the blond hurried into his bedroom to look for the letters. While he did James eyed the police officer.

"D-Do you really think she was murdered?" He asked carefully. Rita turned to the frowning brunet and gave him a compassionate look.

"We don't want to rule it out since Kendall seems to sure about it. We are not at all sure, but we're going to look into it." She assured. James smiled weakly.

"Thanks..." He mumbled and looked down at his feet. "I'm not sure what to feel. Kendall seems so sure about it, but Logan says that he's just jumping to conclusions." He explained. He didn't even have time to finish his whole sentence until Logan entered the room. James looked at him but quickly looked away, feeling guilty for talking about him.

"Well, there's always one to doubt." Rita said, that hadn't noticed Logan yet.

"You're talking about me?" He asked and crossed his arms over his chest. Rita turned to him. "I'm not doubting. I just thought that it was weird of him to think of something like that." He said. "Murder..." He mumbled and scoffed.

"I've got them!" Kendall called and came back, tripping on his own feet. "Oops." He got out and chuckled embarrassingly. "Here you go." He said and handed over the five envelopes.

"Thank you." Rita said. "I'll have them looked over immediately." She promised. Kendall smiled at her.

"Thank you so much." He said. "Thank you." The police woman smiled at the boys before she left. Kendall sighed in relief and turned to his friends. "Guys, it's gonna be okay." He said and smiled, yet there was a crack in his mask, showing that he was actually on the very edge of tears.

"Ken..." James mumbled and frowned. Kendall gulped and looked a little questioning.

"W-What is it?" He croaked innocently, trying to act normal. James rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around the blond. Kendall gulped again and grabbed onto James arms. "W-What wrong, Jamie?" He whimpered and hid his face in the taller boy's chest. "A-Are you okay?"

"Are _you_ okay?" James asked and sighed into the blond's hair. Kendall nodded.

"I'm fine." He choked out. "I'm really fine." He squeaked and held onto James. "It's okay. I'm fine and everything is so much better." James nodded and patted his back. Logan glared at the two before stomping out of the apartment and going down to the lobby.

"You dork..." James mumbled. "Go back to bed now." He said and shook his head. "Here, I'll help you." He offered and lead the blond towards their bedroom. "You go to bed and I'll look out for everything today." James said and helped Kendall sit down.

"O-Okay. Okay, y-you do that." Kendall said. "I'll just... sleep a while." He said and sighed. "W-Where's Logan?" He asked. James shrugged.

"He's went out. He'll probably be back soon." He said. "I'll make lunch in a few hours and I'll wake up up then, okay?" James said. Kendall nodded and laid down. "Just rest and call me if you need something." James said and left the room. Logan was already back, standing in the kitchen with a bottle of water. "Where did you go?"

"Out." Logan mumbled. "I'm going to the park, wanna come?" he asked. James shook his head.

"Babysitting." He said and nodded at his bedroom. "Sorry." Logan sighed and shook his head.

"Fine..." Logan muttered and put the water bottle down before once again stomping out of the apartment. James sighed and shook his head. Logan was too sensitive. Too easily upset. James sighed and leaned on the counter while rubbing his hands over his face.

"Just keep calm, James." He told himself. "Keep calm and carry on... and all that internet crap." He said and looked up at the ceiling. "It'll be fine."


	8. Chapter 8

**So you guys are getting nervous and interested I notice... Hah, I'm glad :)**

**Enjoy the chapter ;)**

* * *

8.

Kendall woke up about an hour or two hour after falling asleep. He stretched a bit and curled up before throwing the covers off of himself and getting out of bed. "James?" He called and rubbed his eyes. "James? Are you there?" he called and yawned.

The blond made his way out of the bedroom and rubbed his eyes again. He found Logan sitting outside on the couch, sulking. The blond went over to him and flopped down next to him.

"Why the long face?" he asked and nudged the shorter boy. Logan looked up and smiled a bit.

"What? No, nothing. I-... I was just thinking." He mumbled. "Did you sleep well?" He asked. The blond nodded and smiled. "That's good." Logan said. "I'm glad you feel better."

"Where's James?" Kendall asked. Logan hid his displeased reaction with a confused face. "Is he around?" Logan sighed and crossed his arms over his chest, slumping further down in the couch.

"He's in the bathroom." Logan muttered. "He's been in there for like an hour already, vain bastard." He mumbled, just quiet enough for Kendall not to hear it. The blond singer got up and scurried over to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"James! I'm hungry! You promised me food when I woke up!" He whined and kept knocking on the door. "Jamie!" He whined and pouted. He tugged at the door handle, only to find it open. He grinned in success and opened the door. "You forgot you lock the door." He sing-sang and went into the bathroom.

Logan shot up from the couch when Kendall shrieked and ran to the bathroom. "Kendall?!" Logan yelled and hurried into the bathroom.

"Logan! Do something!" Kendall shouted and tried to shake life into the unconscious brunet on the floor. "He's not breathing! Do something!" He yelled and stared at Logan. The shorter brunet nodded and gently pushed the blond aside and placed his ear against James' chest.

"He's got a pulse. Weak, but he's got one." Logan announced and felt James' forehead.

"I-I'll call an ambulance." Kendall stuttered and hurried to get a phone. A few minutes later he came back and nodded. "T-They'll be here any minute." He said. "How's he doing?" He asked worriedly and knelt by James' side.

"I don't know..." Logan mumbled. "I-... I don't really know." He said and sighed. "Let's... just wait for the paramedics." He said and wrapped an arm around the blond, but he just shrugged Logan's arm off and gulped, looking down at James. Logan frowned a bit and placed his hand on Kendall's shoulder. "Kendall..." He mumbled.

"Leave me alone, Logan." Kendall snapped and grabbed James' shoulder and lifted the brunet up a bit to rest in his lap. "Please." He added, a little softer. "I-... I just need some time. You go and let the paramedics in when they come here." Logan nodded slowly and exited the bathroom.

"Just... tell me if you need anything. Okay?" He mumbled quietly. Kendall nodded. "Anything." Logan repeated and looked down at Kendall. The blond looked up at him and nodded. Logan smiled down at him and patted the blond's head before leaving the bathroom.

"Don't worry, James. We'll fix you up. You'll be fine." Kendall assured. "Come on, buddy, don't go like this." He mumbled and desperately. "Who else am I going to play hockey with? Come on, get your ass up and shake it off."

"Kendall, the paramedics are here!" Logan called and Kendall looked up, moments later two men came inside and put James on a stretcher. "They'll take care of him." Logan assured. "Come on, we'll follow them to the hospital." He said and grabbed Kendall's hand.

"W-What about mom? A-And Carlos?" Kendall asked.

"Mrs. Knight is out and Carlos is with Gustavo and Kelly, they'll be fine. We don't have to upset them. Come on now." Logan said and smiled. "I'll drive. Don't worry."

The two friends followed closely after the ambulance and went into the hospital. Kendall dragged Logan around the entire hospital in search of the right place and went he found it he let go of Logan and ran to James' side.

"Is he going to be okay?!" He asked the doctor. "Please tell me that he's going to be okay." He almost begged and looked up at the tall doctor with the most pleading and desperate eyes. The doctor sighed and nodded.

"He is." The doctor said. "We got him in just in time. Judging on the results, we found high levels of cyanide in his blood and in his stomach. It mostly looks like an attempted suicide."

"S-Suicide?!" Kendall exclaimed. "N-No! No! James would never-"

"James Diamond would never commit suicide." Logan said. "He's not at all that kind of guy. Even I know that." He said and shook his head. "Suicide is a ridiculous explanation." Logan said and Kendall nodded.

"Well, it does look like it. But perhaps there's other explanations behind it? Something you know of, boys?" The doctor asked. Kendall eyes widened.

"I-I have to borrow the phone. I need to call officer Sean." He said and looked up at the doctor. Kendall was taken to the reception where he could make the call, while Logan stayed with James.

"You're unbelievable." Logan mumbled and leaned closer to James' face and eyed him. "Why does he like _you_ so much? He never snaps at you." He mumbled. "Oh, James... what have you gotten yourself into?" He asked and frowned.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys!**

**So I've noticed that you guys have started to guess who the killer is. And wow, you guys are pretty fricking clever. Like, wow! Give your self a pat on the back because boy are y'all creative! I'm not gonna give anything away but I just thought you should know that some of your guesses gave me some ideas. Thank you all :)**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

9.

"_Officer Sean speaking."_

"R-Rita! Rita, it's Kendall!" Kendall exclaimed into the phone and grasped it tightly. "Please, something's happened and it's really important." He said and almost choked.

"_Calm down there, sweetie."_ Officer Sean said softly. _"You just tell me what's going on and I'll see what I can do."_ She said.

"I-It's my friend... James." Kendall said. "He-... He's in the hospital." He explained. "He-... collapsed in the bathroom. The doctors said that they've found high levels of cyanide in his body and... that it looks like a suicide." He mumbled. "But I know it wasn't! James would never do that!"

"_James? Huh? The boy I met this morning?"_ Rita asked and Kendall confirmed it. _"S-Strange... the autopsy showed that Katie had high levels of cyanide in her too."_

"S-So... they're connected somehow?" Kendall asked. "S-Someone tried to-... J-James..." He mumbled and slumped down on a nearby chair. "W-Why'd anyone try to... kill him?" He whined.

"_We don't know..."_ Rita said. _"Perhaps someone is out to harm you or your family... Kendall I need you to be extra careful these days coming. I'll continue to work and dig into this. I'd advice you to stay home."_ She said. Kendall nodded.

"Y-Yes, officer." He said. "B-But... W-What about James?" He asked.

"_We'll send a police officer over to the hospital. He'll be safe with officer Wilson there. I promise you."_ Rita assured. _"In the mean time, go home. Go home and try to not to let anyone in or accept gifts or food from anyone. You might be the next victim."_

Scared and confused Kendall nodded again. "Y-Yes, officer." He said. "I-I'll do that. B-But I have to get back to James now. I-I'll call if anything else happens..." He promised before he hung up and hurried back to James room. Logan was sitting by James' side, looking worried and nervous.

"Did you talk to the police?" Logan asked and stood up when he saw that Kendall was back. The blond nodded and went over to the bed. "What did they say?" Logan asked and grabbed Kendall's hand.

"They'll send someone over to watch over James... They they might be connecting this to Katie's death." Kendall explained. "And I was told to go home. She-..." He mumbled and gulped. "She thinks that I might be the next victim." He said and let out a shaky breath. Logan frowned and hugged him.

"Don't worry, Kendall." He said. "I promise that if anyone wants to hurt you, they have to go through me first." He said. Kendall shook his head.

"Logan, if anyone wants to hurt me, I forbid you to interfere. You can't get hurt because of me." He said. "I can't have my friends disappear like that." He whined and wrapped his arms around Logan. "If anyone comes after me, you have to run or hide and go to the police." Kendall said and looked down at Logan.

"You can't continue to play hero, Kendall." Logan warned. "If you get yourself killed... then... what am I supposed to do?" He asked and frowned. Kendall shrugged and sighed.

"Then... You take my mom and Carlos and James and you get out of here. Alright?" Kendall said. "I don't care where you go, just don't let them get hurt." Logan nodded slowly. "Now... c-can we please go home? I-I don't really like hospitals." The blond said and gulped again.

The two friends went back to Palm Woods, Kendall called his mother on the way and told her to come home immediately, he didn't tell her what happened and tried to sound calm. His mother promised to go back to the apartment and Kendall would talk to her there. Logan called Carlos that was at Rocque Records and told him to have someone drive him back. Even Carlos promised to hurry home.

"H-How are you feeling Kendall?" Logan asked when the two boys were back in 2J. "Y-You look pale." Kendall shook his head, frowning. This was all just so much. Katie was gone, James almost died and someone was out to get him. He gulped a bit before running into the bathroom and emptying his stomach in the sink. Logan worriedly watched him and rubbed comforting circles on his back. "I-I-It's alright..." He mumbled.

"F-Fuck this..." Kendall whined and turned on the tap. "I hate all this." He whined and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "I don't even know who this sick fuck is... but I'm going to find out and make him pay." He choked out and let out a sob. "Fuck!" He shouted and let out another shaky breath.

"K-Kendall... C-Calm down..." Logan mumbled. "You need to sit down for a bit..." He said softly. Kendall nodded.

"I-I will... just... give me a minute, Loges." He said. "C-Can you just... step out for a second?" He asked and looked down at the floor. "I-I just... Just give me a minute." He said, pushing the shorted boy out of the bathroom and closing the door.

"K-Kendall." Logan whined and tried to open the door, but it was locked. "Kendall... please don't do this... open the door. I wanna help too." He said. "Please open the door..." He mumbled and leaned his head against the wooden door. Just a few seconds later the door flung open and Logan crashed into Kendall's chest. "K-Ken-"

"Logan!" Kendall gasped out and shoved an envelope into Logan hands. "T-This was in the bathroom." He choked out and frowned. "I-...It has my name on it." He whimpered. Logan frowned and looked down at the white envelope. "W-... What do you think it is?" Kendall asked. Logan shook his head and shrugged.

"Are you going to open it?" He asked. Kendall nodded and grabbed the envelope again. He took a deep breath before opening it and reading it through.

_To Kendall._

_Sorry, but I can't do this anymore. It's too much for me. With Katie gone and with you so upset. I can't take it. You were a cool friend, Kendall. A little wimpy at times, maybe a little too stubborn and annoying. But a friend non the less. I don't know what to say so... goodbye?_

_- James_

"What the fuck is this?!" Kendall whined and threw the letter on the floor. "Fuck all of this!" He whined. "James did not write this! He couldn't have! James promised me that he'd stand by me at all times! He promised!" He shouted and stomped away. Logan frowned, picking up the letter, reading it through and putting it on the counter before hurrying after Kendall.

"Kendall, there's... got to be an explanation for this." He said.

"Yes! There is an explanation! Some sick bastard is out to fuck my life over as much as possible! Just killing of every single one I fucking love, dammit!" The blond shouted and kicked over a chair. Just as he did the door opened and his mother and Carlos stepped inside.

"W-What wrong, sweetie?" Mrs. Knight asked worriedly when she noticed her son. Kendall shook his head, kicking chairs over and cursing. Completely ignoring everyone's attempt to communicate with him. Logan sighed and looked at the red haired woman and his latino friend.

"James is in the hospital." He said, making the two gasp. "Kendall found him in the bathroom... with... high levels of cyanide in his body." He continued.

"M-My god!" Jennifer exclaimed. "I-Is he alright? Will he be?" She asked worriedly. Logan shrugged and looked troubled.

"I-... I'm not sure. I think so, maybe... The police said that it might be connected to... K-Katie's death. A-And that we... especially Kendall... should be very careful the next couple of days." He explained and gave his blond friend a worried look. "Kendall..." He mumbled and the blond looked up.

"Don't talk to me." He said and shook his head. Gulping down another wave of tears. "Just... leave me the fuck alone." He sighed and went into his room. Logan frowned.

"He's not taking this very well..." He mumbled and looked up at Mrs. Knight. The woman sighed and wrapped her arms around both Carlos and Logan.

"Boys..." She whined and sighed. "Please... just be careful. Listen to the police. Don't go around and do anything reckless or dumb. Not now." She warned. "C-Come on now... L-let's not think about it. Help me with dinner." She said and tried to smile, but it all came out as a grimace.

"H-Hold on a minute first." Logan mumbled and hurried to the kitchen and shoved the white envelope with the letter into his pocket before closing the bathroom door. "L-Let's not go in there." He said and smiled a bit guilty. "Uh... K-Kendall wasn't feeling very well after we got back." He said. Jennifer nodded slowly and sighed.

"A-Alright..." She mumbled and took a deep breath. "Let's... make dinner." She said and smiled at the boys.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for not updating! I'm so sorry! But I'm here now, so let's get to it? :)**

**Enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

10.

"Kendall, come out and have dinner." Mrs. Knight said and knocked on her son's bedroom. "Kendall, dinner." She argued when the blond boy wouldn't come out.

"I'm not hungry!" Kendall whined through the door. His mother sighed, tired of everything and knocked harshly at the door.

"Kendall Donald Knight, you'll come out here right away and you're going to eat dinner." Mrs. Knight said and knocked on the door again.

"No!" Kendall yelled back. The red haired woman tugged at the door handle, opening the door. "Leave me alone, mom!" Kendall whined and hid his face in the pillows. The woman frowned and sighed a bit. "I'm not hungry, okay?" The blond mumbled and tried to muffle a sob with his arm.

"Sweetie..." Jennifer mumbled and went over to him and sat down on his bed. She put a gentle arm around him and sighed. "I'm really sorry, darling." She mumbled and placed a kiss on the top of his head.

"Why'd anyone want to hurt James?" Kendall asked. "Or Katie, or you or anyone?" He whimpered. "I'm so scared to lose you all..." He said and looked up.

"You're not gonna lose us, sweetie." His mother said softly. "We're all right there with you. We all love you so much." She assured and pulled him into his lap and hugged him tightly. "We all love you and we are all going to get through this." She promised.

"Are you sure?" Kendall choked out and sniffled, hugging his mother back and burying his face in the crook of her neck.

"I'm sure, sweetie... I'm sure of this. Just as sure I am over the fact that I love you." She said softly and stroked her hand over the son's head. "You have great friends by you side and you have me, if you'd ever need me."

"B-But... J-James..."

"He's going to be fine, sweetie." Mrs. Knight assured. "The hospital called. He's making some real good progress and you might be able to go and see him tomorrow." She said. Kendall lit up, but still had sadness looming over him.

"R-Really?" He asked. "Really, I can go and see him? Will he be awake?" He asked. His mother nodded.

"He might be, Kenny." She said and sighed a bit, smiling down at the blond boy. After a long moment she spoke again. "Kenny, sweet heart. Please go and apologize to Logan." She said. "He's terribly upset. He thinks that you're angry with him." She said. Kendall frowned.

"B-But... I-I'm not... I was just... upset myself." He said. His mother gave him a meaning look.

"Kendall, sweetie. Logan just want you to be happy and safe." She said. "He really cares for you... a great deal. I... I think that..." She stopped herself and shook her head. "No, you should go and apologize. Ask how he'd doing. He's not doing so well." Jennifer said. Kendall nodded slowly.

"O-Okay... I-I'll do that." He said. His mother smiled a bit.

"Good... Now come and have dinner. You have to eat." She said and stood up. Kendall sighed and followed his mother out to the table and sat down next to her, staring down at his plate the entire time.

The table seemed to empty. With Katie not there it was empty from the beginning... but now that James was gone too... it was just so cold and weird. Kendall glanced up a bit at Carlos, that sat quietly and poked his food around, not looking up. His mother trying not to look so depressed while slowly chewing some vegetables. And Logan that met his eyes once he looked that way. Kendall held back the urge to gulp and looked Logan straight in the eyes. Trying to tell the shorter boy how sorry he was by just looking at him.

After dinner Mrs. Knight told the boys to find something to entertain themselves with while she took care of the dishes, even after Logan had offered to do them for her. Kendall grabbed Carlos' hand and dragged him into his bedroom, closely followed by Logan. The three boys sat together in James' bed and just... looked at each other.

"How are we doing?" Kendall asked and looked at his two remaining friends. "Are you okay, Carlos?" He asked and turned to the small latino. Carlos nodded and leaned closer to Logan. "I-... I'm sorry I got so upset before..." Kendall mumbled and blushed with guilt.

"It's okay." Carlos said. "You were angry at the person who hurt James." He said. "I'm angry too." He confessed. Kendall smiled sadly. "Are we going to see James tomorrow?"

"Yes, we are." Kendall said. "We'll tell him everything is okay with us. Alright? James will be much happier if we don't tell him we worry." The blond said and the two shorter boys agreed. Then Kendall turned to Logan. "I'm sorry I yelled at you." He said, out of the blue. Logan was surprised by the sudden apology but nodded.

"It's okay." He said.

"No, it's not okay." Kendall said quickly. "I was angry and I took it out on you... It seems... like whenever I'm upset you happen to get the biggest blow." He mumbled. "I'm really sorry, Logan." The smart boy gulped and nodded, feeling so happy he could just cry. He smiled a little and Carlos hugged him. Kendall did too.

"You guys are all I have." He mumbled. "If I don't have you, I don't have a family." He continued and sighed.

The three friends continued to just sit around and enjoy each others company. Carlos eventually fell asleep with his head gently resting in the blond's lap. Kendall kept stroking his hand over the latino's forehead and looked out through the window, out on the star filled sky.

"How are you doing, Loges?" He whispered quietly, without looking at the person he was speaking to. Logan flinched a bit and blinked a few times. Kendall turned to look at him and tried to smile. Logan nodded.

"I'm okay." He mumbled. "I'm alive..." He said. Kendall frowned for a second.

"I... I was meaning to ask you something." He whispered and looked down at Carlos. Logan gulped and nodded again, tense and nervous about whatever the blond could possibly ask him. Kendall shifted a bit and turned so that he was completely facing Logan. "O-Okay." He said and let out a shaky breath. "Um... how do I say this...?" He mumbled and looked thoughtful. Carlos mumbled something inaudible in his sleep and the two looked down at him before they deemed that he was really asleep. However the two who were awake stayed silent for a long time.

"Kendall?" Logan mumbled and the blond looked up at him and blinked a few times.

"Yeah?" He whispered. Logan wanted to chuckle, because Kendall was kind of funny when he was confused.

"Weren't you going to ask me something?" he whispered back. Kendall looked like he suddenly remembered.

"O-Oh! Yeah! Right." He whispered and furrowed his eyebrows. "Uh... Logan... Do you like me?" He blurted out and looked up at Logan again. The smarter boy frowned a bit and just stared at the tall blond. Kendall looked so casual. Like the question didn't bother him.

"What if I do?" Logan asked and shrugged. Kendall cocked an eyebrow, making Logan blush. "Don't look at me like that!" He whined and turned away.

"Look how?" Kendall asked. "I'm just looking normally." He said. Logan shook his head.

"No, you're not looking at me normally. You're looking at me like I'm an idiot." He said. "So what if I like you. Why is that so damn weird, you're amazing." He said and got up from the bed and started to pace around the room.

"I didn't know." Kendall said. "It's not weird." He added. "I'm flattered that you think so."

"But you don't like me back." Logan mumbled. Kendall shrugged.

"I've just never though about you that way." He said. "Actually I don't think I've truly though about anyone in that way." He confessed.

"What about Jo?" Logan asked. "Or Lucy?"

"They're pretty, Logan. Have you seen them?" Kendall asked. Logan rolled his eyes. "I'm a teenage boy, I'm drawn to pretty things."

"Like James?" Logan asked, but immediately regretted what he said. Kendall stared at him and frowned.

"W-What do you mean?" He asked and sounded... hurt. "J-James?"

"You said you're drawn to pretty things. Like James?" Logan asked again. "Is that why you're such a good friend with him? Because he's pretty?" Logan asked, almost glaring at Kendall. The blond shook his head.

"W-What? No." He said. "James is my best friend because... well... just because." He said. "It has nothing to do with his looks." Logan sighed and frowned. "I'm not _that_ shallow, Logan." Kendall mumbled. "And last time I checked, my love life isn't of your concern."

"But what of it was?" Logan asked.

"It isn't." Kendall said sternly. "Now shut up about it. I don't want to talk about it anymore." He said and looked away. Carlos shifted in his sleep and snuggled closer to Kendall's chest. "Look... Logan... I just..." He mumbled and sighed. "I'd hate for you to be upset."

"I'm not upset." Logan lied. "I'm just... disappointed." Kendall shook his head and held out a hand. "What?" Logan asked and looked at the blond.

"C'mere." Kendall said and waved a bit. Logan frowned. "Just... come here, Logan." Kendall said and rolled his eyes. Logan went over to him and sat down next to the blond. "Look, we're friends. Maybe you want to be more. Maybe I don't. But... I can't lose you, Logan. Not now. I just might die if you go away." The blond's words made Logan smiled a bit.

"Really?" He asked quietly. Kendall nodded.

"Definitely." He said. "Now, we're all going to go to sleep and tomorrow, we'll visit James and then we're going to get through this... Alright?" Kendall asked. Logan nodded and leaned his head against the blond's shoulder. "Good... Good night, Logan." Kendall said and laid down together with his friends.

"G-...Good night."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi guys! Another chapter for y'all :)**

**So I'm just gonna prepare you now, somethings are going to get friggin intense. And yeah, all that. You know the deal I suppose ;)**

**Enjoy the very short chapter :)**

* * *

11.

"Come on, guys! Come on! We're going now!" Kendall said and impatiently stomped with his foot on the ground. Carlos smiled and bounced over to him, grabbing a hold of his arm and turning to Logan. "Loges! We're waiting for you!" Kendall said and pouted.

"Fine. Fine. I'm coming. Don't rush." He sighed. The three boys went to the hospital and Kendall squealed when he saw James awake in the bed.

"James! You're okay!" He said and ran over to hug the tall brunet. "Oh my god! You scared the shit out of me! Fuck, I thought you died!" He whined and hid his face in the crook of James' neck. James smiled tiredly.

"I'm okay..." He croaked out and looked to his other friends. "You two okay?" He asked. Carlos nodded quietly and smiled and Logan shrugged a bit, looking around in the small hospital room. "Ken. You're suffocating me..." James complained and tugged at the blond's arm.

"I-I'm sorry. But I was just worried about you." Kendall said. James smiled at him and patted him on the head. Logan sighed and shook his head.

"I'll find the doctor." He mumbled and left the room.

"I-I'll go with him." Carlos squeaked and hurried after Logan. Kendall crawled up into the bed and sighed into James' hair.

"What's wrong?" James asked and chuckled a bit. "I scared you that bad?" He asked and wrapped an arm around Kendall, who shook his head.

"I talked to Logan last night... or... well... fought." He said. "Do you think I'm shallow?" He asked and looked up at James. "Logan thinks that I'm your best friend because you're pretty." He said and frowned. James laughed softly. Amused.

"You think I'm pretty?" He asked. Kendall pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. "No, I don't think you're shallow. Unless you really just are my friend because I'm so _pretty_." He said and chuckled again.

"I'm not. You are my best friend because you're always there." Kendall said. "Your good looks is just a bonus." he said and sighed. James laughed again but his laughter turned into violent coughs and Kendall though he'd go completely paralyzed.

"I-It's okay." James said reassuringly. "I'm fine. I just... need a sec." He mumbled and took a few deep breaths. While he did, Carlos reappeared in the doorway and smiled shyly. "Hi, buddy." James said and smiled. Carlos seemed a bit less worried when James spoke up and walked closer to the bed. "Come on up, there's room for everyone." James chuckled and patted the bed. Carlos hesitated before climbing up and sitting next to the tall brunet. "You're awfully quiet." James pointed out.

"I-... I'm not sure what to say." Carlos confessed. "James..." He then mumbled. "Did you... d-did you try to kill yourself?" He asked quietly without looking at his handsome friend. James blinked a few times.

"What?" He asked confusedly.

"The letter you wrote... to Kendall." Carlos said. Kendall frowned.

"C-Carlos, h-how did you know about-" He started but got interrupted by James.

"What letter?" James asked. "I didn't write anything." He said. "What is he talking about?" He asked and looked at Kendall. "Kendall, I didn't write a letter, I promise." He said and looked really upset. The blond shook his head.

"I know you didn't. And... there was a letter... A suicide letter." he said. "From you, to me."

"What did it say?" James asked and gulped. "Ken, buddy, I'd never-"

"I know, James." Kendall said. "It's okay. Really. I know it wasn't from you. You'd never leave me like that." He smiled weakly. "Hey... Also... Logan-"

"I what?" Logan asked and walked in. Kendall quieted down. "What were you going to say?" Logan asked. Kendall shook his head.

"N-Nothing. I just... never mind." He said and sighed. "I'm glad you're alright, James." He said and turned back to his best friend. James smiled at him and leaned his forwards against Kendall's. A friendly gesture they had done ever since they were kids. A sign that none of of them should be scared and that the other one was there.

Logan once again glared daggers at James. Why did Kendall like James so much? They had the weirdest best friends relation he had ever seen. Kendall was Logan's best friend too, so why didn't they have those intimate and personal moments? Kendall closed his eyes and took a deep breath, visually calming down.

The blond was quite upset about leaving his best friend behind at the hospital but after speaking to the police officer stationed outside James' room it did feel a little better. Knowing James was safe, Kendall followed Logan and Carlos to the car and jumped in.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! New chapter for you. **

**Hope you like it :)**

* * *

12.

"Did you go and see James?" Mrs. Knight asked and smiled a bit when the three boys came home. Kendall nodded happily and smiled. "How was he?"

"He's fine. The doctors said that he's doing really well." Kendall announced proudly. Logan rolled his eyes and faked a yawn.

"Hmm... I think I might go and take a nap." he said. "Don't wake me up unless it's an emergency." He said and stretched his arms before going into his bedroom.

"Logan!" Kendall called and the called upon boy turned around. "Sleep tight!" Kendall continued and smiled childishly while waving. Logan blinked a few times before waving back and then going into his bedroom and closing the door.

Kendall flopped down on the bright orange couch in the living room with Carlos by his side. "Kendall, when can James come home?" He asked and looked up at the blond leader. "Soon? Because I really miss him." Kendall, that was unusually cheery, smiled.

"I bet he'll be home soon. Some weird drugs won't stop James Diamond." He said and patted the shorter boy on the head.

"And when will Logan be happy again?" Carlos asked. Genuinely worried. Kendall gulped. "I thought you were going to talk to him." Kendall nodded slowly.

"I-I did." He mumbled. "We did talk, when you had gone to sleep." He explained. The latino nodded but kept looking up at Kendall, like he wanted more information. "Logan and I... kind of fought..." Kendall revealed. "And... I think that... I might have hurt his feelings."

"Why did you do that?" Carlos asked. Kendall frowned. "You know that Logan is kind of... sensitive." Carlos added in a whisper. Kendall felt guilty and sighed a bit, blushing.

"Don't tell anyone." He whispered. "But... Logan likes me." He whispered and glanced over to the closed bedroom door.

"Oooh..." Carlos mumbled quietly. "But I like you too." He said and looked confused. Kendall resisted the urge to roll his eyes and chuckle, because let's face it, Carlos is so cute and oblivious.

"No, I mean... Logan really likes me. Like, kisses and hugs and all." Kendall said and Carlos looked down and nodded slowly. Showing the blond that he understood. "And when I told him that... I don't like him back, like that, he got upset and we fought."

"Oh, I see..." The little latino said. "Then... what do we do?" He asked.

Kendall smiled. Carlos just wanted to help. He always did. He couldn't help but pull the small boy in for a big hug. "We leave Logan alone until he's calmed down and then we try our best to cheer him up. Alright?" He asked. Carlos nodded happily.

"Okay!" He chirped. "But in the mean time, can we go and get corndogs? I haven't had one in forever..." He said. Kendall hesitated, he had kind of promised Rita to stay at home. But then again, what harm could it be to just go down to the park. Not much, right?

"Sure, let's go outside." Kendall said.

Logan sulked in bed. Staring up at the ceiling and pondering. He really liked Kendall, but the blond wasn't the relation kind of guy. And like he said himself, he want pretty. You gotta be pretty to be with him.

"_Mom, we're going to the park. We promise to be careful, so don't worry about us."_ Logan heard Kendall call, right before the sound of a door closing echoed through the apartment. Logan sat up in bed and started at his bedroom door. Kendall and Carlos went out. Even though Kendall had promised to stay at home. Jumping to his feet, Logan grabbed a sweater and pulled it over his head before hurrying after his friends.

Kendall and Carlos went to the park and found the nearest corndog stand and bought one each. They sat down but the blond had barely sat down before he spotted the little girl he had seen a few days earlier.

"Heidi!" He called and waved. "Heidi, over here!" He called and lit up when the little girl skipped their way. "Hi!" He chirped.

"Hi, Kendall." The girl squealed and looked at Carlos with excited eyes. "Hi, Carlos!" She squeaked out and smiled. Carlos smiled at her and then went back to eating his corndog.

"Wanna sit down?" Kendall asked and patted the bench in between him and Carlos. Heidi nodded and sat down and smiled at the two boys. "How are you?" Kendall asked and took a bit out of his corndog, while putting his arm around the girl and smiling that brotherly smile he always got when he was around Katie.

"I'm good." Heidi replied. "How are you two?" She asked.

"We're fine." Kendall said. "Just hanging out, you know." He said and smiled. The girl smiled at him and then turned to try and communicate with the latino on her right, a near impossible task if you've ever tried to talk to Carlos while he's eating.

Kendall sat happily with his arm around the little Katie lookalike and looked around. He noticed a guy in a weird jacket, worriedly looking around with tired eyes. He had dark circles under his eyes and looked so sick that he could just fall apart in any second. Kendall tilted his head a bit and eyed the guy. That until the guy looked over to him and met his eyes and held them. Kendall furrowed his eyebrows and the guy just... stared at him before hurrying in behind a corner and disappearing.

"Carlos..." Kendall mumbled, successfully gaining his friend's attention. "I think we have to go back now." He said slowly and sternly. "And you Heidi, you have to go home as well and don't speak to anyone on the way home, alright?" He said.

The girl looked a bit confused but nodded. "What is it, Kendall?" Carlos asked and followed the blond's eyes over to where he was looking. "Did you see anything?" He asked. Kendall nodded and got up.

"Yeah, and I think-"

Kendall was interrupted by the sound of a woman shrieking. The sound as followed by other people yelling and then a gunshot. People around in the park started to panic. To run and take cover in various places.

"Come on!" Kendall said and dragged both the girl and Carlos along and got up. "We have to get out of here. Now!"

"W-Wait!" Heidi whined. "M-My dad!" She whined and snaked out of Kendall's grip. "I have to go to him!" She said and started running.

"H-Heidi wait!" Kendall called, but Carlos stopped him from following the girl. "Carlos, we have to help her." He argued and looked at his friend. But Carlos just shook his head.

"_You_ have to get away from that." He said and nodded towards the gunshots. "Heidi's running away from it so we should too! Come on now, we have to get back to Palm Woods." he said and started dragging Kendall towards the hotel. The blond was actually amazed over how strong his small friend was and found himself being dragged all the way to 2J.

"Boys!" Mrs. Knight exclaimed and came running. "What happened? I-I heard-..." She said and looked worried. "Are you two alright?" The two boys nodded.

"We're fine." Kendall assured. "We hurried back as fast as we could."

"And Logan?" The red haired woman asked. Kendall and Carlos exchanged looks. "Where's Logan?" Mrs. Knight asked and looked around.

"We thought Logan was home." Carlos squeaked. Jennifer shook her head.

"No, he-... He went out after you when you left. He said he was worried about you two." She said. "He left before to find you." Kendall and Carlos looked at each other again. There was a shooting down at the Palm Woods park and Logan was out there somewhere.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi guys! Geez, I'm so glad you all like the story. I get so many nice reviews and Y'all are guessing who the killer is! You guys are so smart. Like seriously!**

**But I'm not gonna give anything away. It's going to be quite a ride from here, so hold on I suppose :)**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

13.

"What?!" Kendall exclaimed and started at his mother. "Logan went out?!" He asked and pointed at the apartment door. His mother nodded.

"He left just a little while after you two. Didn't he meet up with you?" She asked. Kendall shook his head. "Oh dear..." Mrs. Knight mumbled.

"We have to find him!" Kendall said and turned to the door but both his mother and Carlos grabbed his arms.

"You are not going anywhere." His mother said and shook her head. "It's way too dangerous. You're staying right here." She ordered. Kendall frowned. "You're not taking one step outside of that door."

"But-"

"Kendall, please don't go." Carlos begged. The blond calmed down but kept anxiously looking at the door. Sighing in defeat he stopped struggling and the two holding him let go. "You can't go out there. You might get hurt." Carlos said and nudged Kendall's arm.

"But what if Logan gets hurt?" The blond asked quietly. "I can't let him go off and get hurt right after... that fight. I-... I didn't get to say I'm sorry." He whined. "H-He just wanted me to... like him back." He sighed again and almost slapped himself. "Fuck, I'm such an asshole." He cursed.

Just then the door flung open and Logan jumped inside. "LOGAN!" Everyone inside the apartment yelled and ran to embrace the boy. "You're not hurt!" Carlos cheered and wrapped his arms tightly around Logan's middle, hugging him.

"Oh, sweet heart, we're so glad you're okay!" Mrs. Knight said and placed a big kiss on his cheek.

"I-I'm fine. Is everyone here?" he asked.

"Crap, I'm sorry I yelled at you, Logan. I'm sorry we fought before." Kendall blurted out and hugged the shorter boy, almost cutting off all of his airways with his death grip. "Please don't be mad with me anymore." He begged. Logan blinked a few times before quickly hugging the blond back and sighed into his neck.

"It's okay." He mumbled. "I'm not mad." He continued. "I'm so glad you're all okay. I freaked out when I heard gunshots and I couldn't find you anywhere." He said and shook his head. "Then I spotted you two running back towards Palm Woods and followed you." He explained and nodded out the window. "It was hell out there."

"Is anyone hurt?" Kendall asked. Logan nodded.

"There was people getting shot. It was horrible." He mumbled and teared up a bit. "I-... At first I thought I'd find one of you out there." He whined and looked between Carlos and Kendall. His two friends hugged him again.

"We thought you were out there. Kendall almost ran back out." Carlos said. "We were so worried." Logan looked up, staring at the blond that was hugging his neck tightly. "I'm glad you're back." Carlos whined and sighed. They all looked up when they could hear police cars in the distance and they all sat down in the couch. "Momma Knight... I-... I don't like this." Carlos mumbled. The red haired woman enveloped him in a hug and shook her head.

"Me neither." She said.

"This is horrible." Kendall mumbled. "What are we going to do?" he asked with his arms tightly wrapped around Logan, that stayed quiet. "We can't just sit here." He said. "We have to help in some way."

Three sharp knocks on the door startled everyone. _"Hello? Kendall Knight, are you in there? This is officer Sean."_ They heard and all relaxed. Kendall got up from his seat, sending apologetic looks to Logan before slowly unlocking and opening the door. "Oh, thank god you're okay." Rita said. "We got here as soon as we could." She said and looked around in the corridor.

"C-Come inside." Kendall offered and let the woman inside. "H-... How's it looking down there?" He asked. "Did anyone get hurt? We were down there but we hurried back when..." He mumbled and furrowed his eyebrows.

"It's not looking too well..." Rita admitted. "There is... casualties." Kendall frowned.

"Was there a little girl among them? About this tall, brown hair and a blue shirt?" He asked and showed with his hand the approximate height of Heidi. Rita shook her head.

"We haven't had the chance to look properly. But... I'm afraid that there's... a few deaths and many wounded." Mrs. Knight gasped and put her hands over Carlos' ears.

"Did you... catch him?" Kendall asked. "The shooter?" He asked. Rita frowned and glanced around.

"Well..." She mumbled. "No."

"What?!" Logan yelled. "He's still out there?" he asked and got up. "That's horrible!" He said, Kendall agreed. "You have... to do something!" He said and went over to the police woman and his blond friend.

"We're doing out best. We have our best agents on it right now." She assured. "We know how he looks and we're getting out a profile right now." She sighed a bit when her phone rang. "I have to leave." She said. "Remember, stay at home. No strangers and if you need anything, call us." She said before answering her phone and then leaving.

Kendall turned to the others and blinked a few times. His mother looked pale and tired. "M-Mom... you should go and lay down." Kendall said and helped her up. "Come on, lay down and I'll get you something to drink." He offered, his mother just nodded and allowed him to help her into the bedroom.

"Logan..." Carlos whined. "I-I'm not feeling too well." He said. "May I go to bed?" he asked. Logan smiled carefully.

"You don't have to ask that, silly." He said softly. "Of course you can. I'll tuck you in, buddy." He said and patted his friend on the shoulder. "You call if you need me, alright?" he asked. Carlos nodded and went into their bedroom and closed the door. Logan sighed and slumped back down on the couch and leaned his chin in his hands, staring up at the TV, that wasn't even turned on.

When Kendall came back the two stopped and just looked at each other. There was definitely tension between them. Kendall shifted a bit and cleared his throat. Logan's eyes shot down to stare at the taller boy's feet. Minutes passed and they two didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry." Kendall then blurted out again. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

Logan looked up at him again, eying the blond and trying to read him. Trying to figure out what exactly Kendall Knight was thinking about. Pretty girls? The park shooting victims? James?

"Oh." Was all Logan managed to choke out.

"Oh, what?" Kendall asked. "_Oh_, it's alright? _Oh_, well I hate you now?" He asked. "I need more than an 'oh.'" he said and frowned. Logan shrugged. "I need more than shrugs Logan. I need you to tell me what to do." Kendall whined. "I don't even know what to do anymore."

"Tell you what to do?" Logan asked. "Seriously?" Kendall nodded. "Come and sit." Logan said, testing out if the blond would really do as he said. Kendall hesitated for about half a second before walking over to the orange furniture and sitting down on it. Logan eyed him and Kendall looked right back at him.

"Now what?" He merely breathed out. Logan rolled his eyes and leaned back on the couch.

"You're ridiculous, Kendall." He said and shook his head. "I can't tell you what to do." He mumbled and sighed. "What did you expect anyways?" He asked. Kendall shrugged.

"I thought you'd try something." Kendall confessed. Logan looked at him and frowned.

"I'm not _that_ desperate." He mumbled and looked away. "But... If you thought I'd 'try something'... why did you let me?" he continued to ask and looked at the blond, that just shrugged again. "I thought you said that you didn't like me. That you only liked pretty people." He pointed out.

Kendall took a minute, like he was choosing his words. "I don't know what I thought." He said. "I just... let you to see if you'd do anything." He said and shook his head slowly, making his blond fringe brush over his forehead and almost his eyes. "And... It's not like I only like pretty people." He muttered and crossed his arms over his chest.

"So if I told you to do something really dumb. You'd do it?" Logan asked. Kendall nodded. "If I told you to hold me? Or kiss me, you'd do it?" He asked. Kendall nodded again. "Then please do it..." Logan almost begged.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi guys! So... this is kind of a short chapter. Sorry about that. **

**Enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

14.

So that kiss wasn't really something Kendall had planned. Not something he'd thought he'd actually do. But it happened and a tiny spark of regret jumped around in his stomach. Kissing someone you don't love isn't something you do. It usually, mostly, almost always ends in heartbreak. Nine out of ten cases.

"Kendall..." Logan mumbled. Eyes half closed and a dreamy expression shading them. Kendall pulled away and stayed put for a second.

"Y-Yeah?" The blond replied and looked at the smaller boy. "What is it?" He asked.

"I love you." Logan mumbled and looked embarrassed, yet relieved to have said it. Kendall nodded slowly.

"I-... I'm sorry, Logan." He got out, making the shorter boy furrow his eyebrows in a sad frown. Logan bit down on his own bottom lip and nodded slowly. "It's just... I can't really... You know." Kendall mumbled. "I don't feel anything." It was like something went off in the smaller boys eyes. They glowed with hurt and sadness.

"Oh..." Logan once again said. "I see."

"Do you?" Kendall asked. "Feel anything?" He mumbled and looked around a bit, awkwardly and slightly embarrassed. He just kissed one of his best friends for God's sake. The shorter boy nodded but looked even sadder, hurt that the other boy didn't. "Oh..." Kendall mumbled and suddenly looked uncomfortable.

Logan looked down at their hands that were tightly gasping onto each other. He wondered why it felt so good to be so close to Kendall. He didn't want to let go, most of all he just wanted to stay like this. The blond gulped a bit and attempted to let go of Logan's hands.

"Please don't go." Logan begged. Kendall looked up at him. "Please." The shorter boy repeated and gave the blond his most pleading look. Kendall let out a tiny sigh and chewed a bit on his bottom lip. Considering it all. But it didn't feel right. He couldn't do this to Logan. The smart boy deserved something real, not something... fake.

"Logan, let go." He said. Another wave of hurt flashed through the smaller boy's eyes and he quickly let go of of Kendall's hands. Retracting his hands like he had burnt himself. The blond stood up and went into his room, not even looking back at Logan.

While Logan was left of the couch, trying to think of what to do, Kendall paced around in his room. Trouble and embarrassment written across his face. How come Logan liked him? There was nothing special about him. He was just some guy, a tall, slightly lanky dork. You know, that weird kind. How could the smart Logan Mitchell fall for him? Kendall sighed and flopped down on his bed and hid his face in his hands.

"Kendall?" The blond looked up at the short latino in the doorway.

"Yes?" Kendall said. "What is it?" he asked and scrambled to his feet. Carlos glanced over his shoulder and stepped into the room and closed the door. "What's up?" Kendall asked and tried to act normal. He even added a friendly smile.

"Did-... Did you and Logan fight again?" Carlos asked. Kendall slumped, dropping his act, and nodded.

"You heard?" he asked and sighed. Carlos nodded and looked down at the floor, shuffling his feet around a bit.

"Why do you fight all the time?" He asked and looked worried. "Aren't you friends?" Kendall sighed and scratched his neck, looking around. He shook his head a bit frowning.

"It's not that easy, Carlos." He said. "It's complicated. You know... when one person likes the other... but... the other person doesn't like the first one back." He tried to explain. Only confusing his friend further. "Well... It's like this." Kendall said and nodded. "Logan likes me, but I don't like Logan." He said and seemed satisfied with his own explanation.

"Okay..." Carlos mumbled, visibly thinking. "Why don't you like Logan?" He asked and looked sad. Kendall blinked a few times. Carlos was not about to convince him to date Logan, was he?

"What? L-Logan's so not my type. I mean... M-My type is... is totally... well..." He said and scratched his neck again. Suddenly he wasn't so sure of what he wanted. Kendall had always liked girls. The new girl in the apartment a few floors up was real cute. If Kendall had a type, that would probably be it. But still he pondered. "Well... my type is... uh..."

"James?" Carlos asked. Kendall glared at him.

"No." He said. "Why does everyone think I like James?!" He asked and frowned. Carlos shrugged.

"Because you two are both weird and when you're together you're even more weird." He said. "You do some weird things. Like the forehead thingy." Carlos pointed out. Kendall sighed and flopped down on his bed again.

"James and I are friends. Best friends. We've been friends for as long as I can remember and we just... have our things together. With James I can be myself and the same goes for him. It's... a safe place. Get it?" he asked and looked up at Carlos. "I don't get why everyone thinks it so weird."

"Well... It does sound like you like him." Carlos pointed out, quietly and carefully. Kendall sighed.

"I don't." He argued. "I don't like anybody. Okay?" He said. Carlos nodded.

"O-Okay." He said and smiled carefully. "But... Logan's really sad now." Kendall frowned and looked up. Meeting Carlos' brown eyes. Carlos chewed a bit on his bottom lip.

"Really?" Kendall asked. "Oh... It's my fault..." He mumbled and sighed.

"It's not." Carlos mumbled. "But... in a few days... When James come back... can we go back to normal then?" He asked and tilted his head. "Because I just want everything to go back to normal and for everyone to be happy again." Kendall smiled weakly. "Don't worry Kendall. I'll talk to Logan and we'll just... get through it. We always do. We're best friends, right?"

"We're best friends." Kendall confirmed and smiled. "Best friends."


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi guys! So I've heard that the last chapter was sad. Well, yes, it was. Let's light it up a little tiny bit, shall we?**

**Enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

15.

"James, you're home!" Kendall literally squealed and could barely stand still. His mother had gone to the hospital to pick the tall brunet up. He was practically as good as new, a little tired and weak at the moment, but he was well on the path of becoming fully recovered. "You're home! You're home! You're home!" Kendall said and jumped around.

James chuckled and shook his head. "Calm down, Ken." He said. But the blond was pretty much trembling with excitement. "How are you doing, Carlos?" James asked, completely ignoring Kendall and smiling at the little latino.

"I'm doing a lot better now that you're home again." Carlos said and smiled, hugging James. Kendall was clearly displeased and crossed his arms over his chest while pouting childishly. Kendall was obviously the bestest of best friends, so why did he have to wait?

"Hi, Loges!" James said happily, attempting to embrace the smart boy, but Logan took a tiny step back.

"Hi... James." He said unintentionally cold and tried to smile, but it all just came out in a grimace. James furrowed his eyebrows a bit.

"You okay?" He asked worriedly. Logan shrugged and went to sit on the couch. James threw questioning looks around to everyone that just shook their heads. "Okay... so... uh..." James mumbled and scratched his neck. "Uh... Kendall." He said and finally turned to the blond.

"James!" Kendall said and lit up and hugged James as tight as he could. "I've missed you so damn much, you don't even know!" He said. James chuckled, prying Kendall's arms off of his neck.

"Oh... I have an idea." He said and rubbed his sore neck. "I wasn't gone for that long. A few days." He said and smiled. Carlos frowned.

"But we were worried and scared without you here." Carlos said. "And there's so much going on. So much have happened." He whined. "James it's been horrible without you." He whimpered and hugged the tallest boy. James frowned and looked at his two other friends.

"What's happened?" he asked. "Did something happen?" Kendall nodded.

"There... was a shooting... in the park." he mumbled. "And..." He sighed. "A lot of people died." James gulped, seeing his friends so down. "Y-You know the girl I told you about... you know, Katie's almost twin?" Kendall mumbled and looked down. "I-... I haven't heard or seen her for days... I-... I think that she-... She might be..."

"You don't know that." James said, quickly wrapping his free arm around the blond. "I'm sure she's fine." He said.

"Yes. Yes... I...I'm trying to stay calm." Kendall said. "But... right before the shooting... I saw this guy. He stared at me and... I-... I think that... I don't know, he just looked at me and right after that he disappeared and I-"

"YOU WERE IN THE PARK DURING THE SHOOTING?!" James exclaimed and glared at Kendall. "What were you thinking?!" He shouted and grabbed the blond's shoulders. "I thought you promised me to stay at home and stay inside!" He said angrily. Kendall frowned and looked up at his best friends.

"I-I just-..." He stuttered out.

"Kendall, you can't go outside. You are in danger when you peek out the window. You have to promise me to stay in here until everything is solved." James said in an orderly tone.

"B-But-" Kendall whined. James shook his head.

"No. You're not going anywhere until it's safe." James argued.

"Leave him alone, James." Logan muttered from his spot on the couch. James turned to the shorter brunet. "He's not some dog or a kid. He can take care of himself." Logan muttered and looked at James. "So don't treat him like that."

"I'm not!" James said. "I'm worried about losing my best friend, alright? What would you say if he went out and got hurt? If he got shot or stabbed or-"

"Don't speak about him like he's not present." Logan warned. James frowned and glanced at the blond he was still holding on to. "And Kendall won't get hurt. He won't get hurt if I'm so gonna have to take a knife or a bullet for him."

"G-Guys! Guys!" Kendall yelled. "What the hell are you two talking about?! Stop it!" He said and looked between his two friends. "What the hell is going on. I thought we were friends. Now all we do is fight." He said and looked sad.

"Ken. I'm sorry. I just don't want anyone to get hurt." James said. Kendall looked up at him. James smiled a little before turning to Logan. "I'm sorry, Logan. I didn't mean to get upset." He said. Logan shrugged and turned away.

"James. I'm glad you worry about me. But... Logan's right. I'm not a kid, I can take care of myself." Kendall said. "But right now. We four need to get our shit together and... bond again." He said and frowned. "We're slipping, guys." He said, looking between his friends.

The four boys all looked at each other. Frowning because they knew that the blond leader was right. They were indeed slipping apart and if they didn't do anything about it soon then... maybe things would never go back to what they once were.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi guys!**

**Did I mention that it was going to get more intense? Well, I think that will start from the next chapter. **

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

16.

"We need to talk." James mumbled and glanced over his shoulder, making sure that Kendall and Carlos were busy in the kitchen, together with Mrs. Knight. "Can we talk?" James asked and turned to look at Logan.

"What's to talk about?" The shorter boy asked. The smarter boy had been grumpy ever since James had gotten home and he was currently slumping in the couch while glaring at the TV.

"Kendall." James said quietly, once again glancing over his shoulder. "Can we... go somewhere?" He asked and nodded towards the bedrooms. Logan sighed and got up. James closed the bedroom door after them and then turned to Logan, letting out a tiny sigh and slumping a bit. "Logan, I don't know why you're so upset... but if there's anything I've done... can you please tell me what?" He begged. Logan shrugged.

"You said that we were going to talk about Kendall." Logan pointed out. James sighed and shook his head.

"Yes, but I have to figure out why you're angry first." James said softly. "I'm worried about you. I know Kendall can take care of himself, Carlos clearly needs us but... It's like I've forgotten about you." He said and sounded guilty. "When was the last time I asked you how you were doing? When was the last time it was just you and me talking? Like friends?" James asked.

"Too long ago?" Logan tried. James nodded. "So I see your point. We are growing apart." Logan said and sat down on the nearest bed. "It's just complicated." Logan mumbled and looked down.

"What's complicated? I'm sorry, Loges. I should have paid you more attention." James said and shook his head. "I feel like I'm failing you."

"You're not. Okay? Other people are failing me. You're just... there." Logan mumbled. "Now, unless there's something else you wanna talk about, I'm not in the mood for a talk."

"Wait... you said something about Kendall, what's with him?" James asked worriedly. "I heard you were fighting." he said. Logan got up and glared at James.

"We weren't fighting! He just haven't made up his mind yet." Logan mumbled and looked sad. "Leave me alone, James. I'm not in the mood anymore." He whined and persistently avoided to look at the handsome brunet.

A few soft knocks on the door made the two boys look up. "Are you two okay?" Kendall asked and peeked inside. "Um... Dinner will be ready in like twenty minutes but... I was just checking on you."

"Oh, thanks, Ken." James said. "I... was just leaving." He mumbled and walked out of the room. "I'll go and rest for a while if you wonder where I'm going." He said and patted Kendall's shoulder. "Uh... G-Good talk, Logan."

"Whatever." Logan mumbled and looked away. Kendall frowned and moved out of the way when James walked past him.

"Are you okay, Loges?" He asked carefully. Logan looked up and frowned.

"Kendall, is there really... nothing I can do to make you change your mind?" He asked and sighed. "Anything at all?" He pleaded.

"What? Change my mind about what?" The blond asked and tilted his head in confusion. Logan got up and walked up to him, grabbing his hands and looking him into the eyes. As if he was trying to convince the blond solely with his eyes. Showing him just how bad he wanted this.

"About us. About you and I." He said. "Please Kendall." he begged. The blond blinked a few times and furrowed his eyebrows.

"L-Logan, y-you know what I said before-"

"I'll do anything." Logan interrupted. "I'll do anything, just please..."

"Logan..." Kendall mumbled and sighed. "It's not-"

"I love you." Logan blurted out. Kendall frowned and shook his head. The shorter boy let go of the blond's hands and almost grabbed Kendall's ears. "Listen to me. I'll do anything you want. Anything. If you please just give me chance."

"Logan."

"Please! I just want to be with you! You can do whatever you want, just let me be with you." He begged. Kendall could almost feel it all getting out of hand. The smaller boy's eyes were blown wide. His emotions stripped bare for the blond to see.

"This is crazy." Kendall said and shook his head, prying Logan's hands off of himself. "You're losing it, Loges. You need to get your shit together. Love doesn't work like that." He said and backed away a few steps. "Love is something that has to be real, or else it won't work."

"But-"

"No. I'm sorry. Okay? It's just... you've changed. I feel like you're keeping things from me. Like we don't know each other anymore." Kendall said and gulped. "I don't know who you are anymore." He said and turned away from Logan. He reached for the door knob to exit the room.

Logan started to panic. Staring at the blond that was trying to leave the room. "W-Wait!" Logan whined and Kendall stopped. Stopped to listen to what the shorter boy had to say. "I-... It was me. Okay?" Logan said and frowned. "I did it." He said. Kendall sighed.

"Logan, I'm not-" He mumbled but got interrupted.

"I poisoned James."


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi guys!**

**Wow, today was just... crazy. **

**Guess who the hell I woke up next to this morning? My best friends girlfriend. Can you guys even begin to imagine how I freaked out? Until I remembered that she was here last night and needed a place to crash. Still, I think I got a minor heart attack.**

**Anyways. So, the last chapter was like... wow... Logie, huh? What will happen now? I bet you wonder.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

17.

Freezing in his movements, Kendall stared at his own hand tightly gripping the doorknob. Then he turned around. "W-What?" He stuttered and stared at the shorter boy. "Y-You-"

"I'm sorry, I got jealous." Logan mumbled and looked ashamed.

"Y-Y-You... You tried to kill James?!" Kendall choked out.

"I'm sorry-"

"Like a sorry is going to fucking help! Logan what the fuck!" Kendall yelled and glared at Logan. "Why would you?! I-... Fuck!" He said and shook his head. "I'm calling officer Sean." He said and attempted to walk out, but Logan shoved him up against the door, making it shut again right after Kendall had managed to get it open.

"No! Please don't!" Logan begged. "I'm sorry!" He whined.

"Let me out, Logan!" Kendall yelled and glared down at the shorter boy.

"Please, I didn't think. I just... did it because... I-I was jealous." He whimpered and looked at Kendall. "It was just a mistake."

"A mistake that nearly killed my best friend." Kendall hissed. "What the fuck were you thinking? Did you really think that getting rid of James would make me like _you_ more?!" He asked. "I thought you were the smart one." He spat out and shrugged the smaller boy off.

"Please, don't be mad with me." Logan said and frowned. Kendall scoffed, did Logan really think that an apology would make it all better? A hug and an I'm sorry? The blond boy shook his head.

"Sorry ain't gonna fix it." He said. "I can't believe it. Fuck, you're good at pretending. For minute I actually thought that you tried to help James and I mean come on. Cyanide? Where the hell did you-"

Suddenly it all clicked in Kendall's head. Like a bolt from the blue. Cyanide.

He froze again and took a few staggering steps away from Logan, staring at him with wide eyes. "Y-You killed Katie..." He said. Logan's eyes widened.

"What? No!" He said. "No, I didn't!"

"Oh, so now you're lying?!" Kendall yelled. "You fucking bastard!" He shouted and charged at Logan, tackling him to the ground. "You fucking murderer!" He shouted.

"Kendall! I swear it wasn't me!" Logan whined and tried to push Kendall away. "I promise!"

"LIAR!" Kendall roared and encircled his fingers around Logan's neck. "YOU FUCKING LIAR!" He almost cried, with tears running down his cheeks.

"Kendall!" He heard his mother yell and seconds later he was pried off of Logan. But the blond kept cursing and yelling at the short brunet. Cursing him and telling him to go hell. His mother shook his and glared at him. "Kendall! What are you doing?!" She yelled, but softened slightly when she noticed that her son was crying.

"He." He said and pointed at Logan. "He did it." He said and frowned. "H-He poisoned James." He whimpered and turned to glare at Logan again. "You fucking bastard! I'll kill you!" He got out between tears and sobs.

"Kendall! What the hell are you doing?!" James yelled and came running. "Carlos, stay out there." He told the little latino that was following him. Carlos frowned but nodded and stayed out, like James told him to.

"I'll fucking kill you, Logan! You hear me?!" Kendall yelled and tried to charge the short brunet again. But James butted in and grabbed his arm.

"KENDALL!" He roared and the blond looked up at him, looking absolutely destroyed. "H-Hey, Ken..."

"He's a killer, James." Kendall whined. "He tried to kill you. He killed Katie!"

"I-I didn't!" Logan whined. "I did not kill Katie!" He whined. "I-... I confess, okay? I-... I poisoned James. B-But I didn't kill Katie!" He quickly added and frowned.

"What?!" James got out and let go of the blond. Kendall's mother grabbed a hold of her son and the blond boy cried into her neck. "Y-You tried to kill me?" Everyone stared at Logan, that hesitated a bit before nodding slowly while looking down at the ground. "W-Why?" James asked and frowned.

"B-... Because I was jealous of you." Logan mumbled without looking up. "You and Kendall were so close and... I wanted to be that close too." He said and sighed.

"So you tried to kill me?" James asked. His voice was filled with anger, yet somewhere in there he was hurt. So very hurt. He thought Logan was his friend. Hell, just a few minutes ago they were talking, normally. Like friends. Logan nodded again.

"I just wanted to be with Kendall..." He mumbled quietly. Kendall looked up at him and glared daggers at him.

"Yeah, well guess what? I fucking hate you, Logan." Kendall hissed. "I'm calling officer Sean right now and you're going to be put where you belong." before storming out of the room. His mother followed him, glancing over her shoulder at Logan.

How did things get so out of hands so quick? In a week or so everything was falling apart.

"_Officer Sean speaking."_

"Rita. This is Kendall." The blond said. "I know who the killer is and he's here in my apartment. Come here, right now, and get him." He almost ordered. The police woman was obviously shocked over the sudden command and stuttered out a few things before pulling her self together.

"_W-What?"_ She asked. _"Is he holding you hostage? Are you alright? We'll send our team over immediately."_ She said. Kendall sighed.

"I'm not hurt or being held hostage. But the killer really is here." Kendall said and glared over to his and James' bedroom, where Logan were. "Come here and get him before I kill him myself." He muttered and hung up the phone before the police woman could say anything.

"K-Kendall, sweetie." Mrs. Knight stuttered and looked completely in shock.

"Mom. Not now. Not ever. Okay?" He snapped. "I just... I don't want to see him anymore." He said and shook his head. James walked up to him, looking worried and a bit nervous. "James." Kendall whined.

James wrapped his arms around the blond. "S-So this is what it feels like to be in shock." James mumbled stiffly. "Frankly... I don't really like it." he said.

"I kissed him, James." Kendall muttered. "I fucking kissed him." He repeated and felt like throwing up. "I can't believe it. I can't believe that he actually fooled me... I-... I hate him." He said. James frowned. "I don't ever want to see him again."


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi guys! **

**So... the last chapter... wow. We jump straight to the chase here.**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

18.

"So, Logan Mitchell..." The female police officer said and sighed, tapping her pen on the notepad she had in front of her. "My name is Rita Sean." She explained and smiled weakly. "Now, earlier today you confessed to the attempted murder of James Diamond." She said.

Logan nodded slowly. He felt numb. Sitting in the interrogation room didn't help his mood either. Kendall had yelled at him all morning. Cursed, hissed and spat at him ever since he told him that it was he who had poisoned James. How did it all come to this? All Logan wanted was for Kendall to like him, but now the blond hated his guts.

"And did you really do it?" The police asked. Logan nodded again, without taking his eyes off of the white table he sat by. They had handcuffed him and the two silvery bracelets were quite uncomfortable. "Why?"

"Because..." Logan mumbled, feeling small and shy all of a sudden. The woman leaned forward a little, not in a threatening way or anything. She just looked genuinely worried and troubled.

"Sweetie, now, you have to give us a better reason than just 'because'." She said softly. Logan gulped and nodded. "Do you need a minute?" Rita asked. Logan was relieved that it was her doing the interrogation. He would have probably shit his pants if it was one of those scary cops you see in movies. He shook his head and cleared his throat quietly.

"I was jealous." He said, still without looking up. "Because... he was so close to Kendall and... That's where I wanted to be." He mumbled, slowly slumping in his seat. "And... for some reason... I thought that... Kendall would come running to me if James went away." He said and sighed.

"Mr. Mitchell, is it true that you used cyanide to poison James Diamond?" The police asked. Logan nodded.

"Yes." He said and frowned.

"Is it also true that you were the one responsible for the death of Katie Knight?" The police woman continued to ask. Logan's eyes shot up to look at her. He quickly shook his head.

"N-No!" He said. "No! I swear it wasn't me! Not Katie!" He whined and looked as if he were about to cry. "I-I admit, I tried to get rid of James and... I-I mean... No, I didn't kill Katie." He stuttered.

"So using cyanide and writing a fake suicide letter is just something both you and this other killer had in common?" Rita asked and folder her hands over the table, once again leaning forward. Logan shook his head.

"I-... With all that happened, I... I thought I could somehow... make you connect it to Katie's death, like you did. I thought I could somehow blame the killer for poisoning James. B-... But then he didn't die."

"And why do you think that is?" Rita asked and scribbled down things on her notepad. Logan sighed.

"A miscalculation." He mumbled. "I misjudged James' physical condition as well as his weight and height. I... I suppose the dose I gave him wasn't big enough." He said. The police woman wrote that down and Logan just quietly watched her. When she looked up again he frowned.

"And how do you know all of this?" Rita asked.

"I wanna become a doctor." Logan said and shrugged. "Things like this isn't so hard to figure out anyways." He mumbled. Rita nodded.

"Alright. Since you confessed and was... fairly helpful your penalty might go down." She explained. "You're still suspected for the murder of Katie Knight, unless you have any information on-"

"I-... I do have some information." Logan blurted out. Gaining the police woman's attention, he shifted nervously. "T-The shootings." He mumbled and looked down at his hands, cuffed to the table. "I-... The guy who did it... we made a deal." He said and blushed with guilt.

"The Palm Wood's shooting?" Rita asked, Logan nodded.

"He... He promised not to hurt Kendall I-if..." He mumbled and gulped. "If I promised to help him escape." The police woman nodded and once again scribbled down things on her notepad. "I were supposed to be waiting for him and get him out of there. And... I d-did." He said.

"And do you know where he's going? You've got a name? An address? Anything?"

Logan shook his head. "I only know that he drives a gray Toyota. Uh... a pretty old one... hm... Corolla I believe." He said. "But that's all I know."

"And he didn't mention anything to you about why he did it?" Rita asked and eyed Logan. This boy was just shoulder deep in trouble. She almost pitied him, it all just started out as jealousy too.

"He was talking about revenge on the world and shit." Logan mumbled. "He's halfway to crazy. I don't even know how I managed to make a deal with him and not have him shoot me or... Kendall."

"How did you get in touch with him?"

"We accidentally met one night. He almost gunned me down but I managed to make him spare me, by making the deal. Him not hurting me or Kendall was just pure luck." Logan explained. Rita nodded.

"No more questions." She said and got up. "You're going to have to stay in custody for now." She said and looked down at the boy that looked absolutely devastated and miserable. "If we need to ask you more questions then we'll do so."

"O-Okay..." Logan mumbled. "F-Fine." He said and hung his head. The police woman nodded again before she left the room and closed the door behind her, leaving Logan alone.

The short brunet sighed and leaned his head in his hands, frowning. He felt like crying but if he had watched enough movies then he knew that there were most likely cameras in the room and he didn't want to have his breakdown caught on tape.

How could he have been so stupid? What was he thinking when he helped that guy out? What the hell was he thinking trying to get rid of James?! He had been so stupid and now he had to take whatever punishment attempted murder came with. He had been so stupid.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi guys! Yes, I've been gone for a few days. Sorry. But now I'm here and I really need to sleep so I'm gonna make this real quick.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

19.

"Kendall wake up." James mumbled and nudged the blond next to him. "You're suffocating me... again." He sighed, but Kendall kept on anxiously sleeping and whining in his sleep. James sighed again and wrapped an arm around the whining blond.

Carlos, that laid on his other side, sniffled a bit and shifted in his sleep, James sighed and wrapped his other arm around the little latino. They were all currently lying in James' bed. Two out of three were sleeping. James hadn't been left alone all day. Carlos followed him like a shadow and Kendall clung to him like he was scared that James would run off as soon as he let go.

The band of four was down to a group of three friends. When the police came to take Logan to the station Kendall had just glared at the poor boy. James on the other hand felt guilty. He was the one almost getting killed and he felt sorry for his almost murderer.

Sighing he pulled both of his friends closer and let the tiniest of whimpers escape his lips. Logan was most definitely going to jail. Oh how James feared for his friend. Logan wouldn't last a day in prison. His weak and sensitive friend would most likely break.

Later that night Kendall woke up he turned to his right and eyed the pretty brunet and the small latino. They were both asleep. He sighed and sat up, rubbing his aching head. His whole body was aching and it felt like his guts were on fire. A fire fueled by hate and anger. Logan was responsible for everything! He couldn't believe it.

"Kendall?" He heard Carlos whisper. "Are you okay?" He asked. Kendall turned and looked at Carlos and nodded.

"I'm fine." he mumbled. "Just a little sore." He said and smiled at his friend. "You should be sleeping, it's still night." He said softly. Carlos nodded.

"I can't sleep." He said and looked at James.

"Let him sleep." Kendall said. "He needs to rest." He continued and laid back down, sighing and looking up at the ceiling. Carlos reached his hand over James' chest and nudged Kendall's arm.

"Kendall, I have to go." He whispered. "I don't want to go alone. C-Can you come with me?" He asked. "I-I'm just a bit scared, that's all." Kendall nodded. "You don't mind do you?" Carlos asked carefully.

"It's cool, I don't mind. Come on." Kendall said and got up. They went out to the kitchen and Carlos glanced around before going into the bathroom. "I'll wait for you out here." Kendall promised and sat down by the dining table. Just moments later James came dashing out of the bedroom, looking around worriedly until he spotted the blond by the table.

"Jesus Christ." He mumbled and let out a sigh. "You scared the shit out of me... don't go anywhere like that without telling me." James said and walked up to Kendall. "Where's Carlos?"

"Bathroom." Kendall mumbled and nodded towards the bathroom door. "You should sleep." He added and looked up at James. The handsome brunet flopped down on the chair next to Kendall.

"So should you." He pointed out and cocked an eyebrow. Kendall shrugged and looked down at the floor. Honestly, Kendall couldn't sleep at all. When he woke up he was wide awake. He couldn't sleep if he wanted to. He was too angry to sleep. Angry with Logan. "Ken." James said, making the blond singer look up. "Did you hear me? You need sleep." he said.

"I need to calm down." Kendall said and got up. "I need air." He said and walked towards the door.

"You're not going anywhere." James said and got up and blocked the exit with his wide frame. "It's in the middle of the night and God knows what could happen to you if you go out." He said and shook his head. Kendall frowned.

"James, I have to get out. I haven't been out in days." He whined. "I'm going mad in here."

"You can get hurt." James said and shook his head. "If you need air, open a window." he said. Kendall sighed.

"There's no way I can get hurt now. Logan's in jail, everything is fine now." He said. "We're safe now."

"Logan said he didn't kill Katie." James pointed out. "What if he's telling the truth and the real killer is still out there?" James asked and looked worried. "We should at least wait until the police gives you permission to leave the apartment."

"The real killer is caught." Kendall said. "It's Logan." He continued and shook his head. Getting angrier by the second. "James, I don't understand why you're defending the guy who tried to kill you." He said and frowned. "Logan poisoned you. Tried to get rid off you so that he could take your place." Kendall whined.

"I know." James mumbled. "But... Ken, just think about it. Logan won't last a day in prison. He's gonna break down. I can't help but feel bad for him. Remember, he's Logan. Logan that we've known since kindergarten." James said and looked down at Kendall.

The two boys looked at each other for a while, then Kendall sighed and nodded slowly. "Fine." He said. "I'll do as you say." He continued. "But only because I trust you, James. You wouldn't lie to me." He said and sighed. Carlos exited the bathroom and looked at his two friends by the door.

"A-Are you going out?" he asked worriedly. James and Kendall both shook their heads.

"No, we're going back to bed." Kendall said. "We were just waiting for you." He said and smiled softly. "Come on now, let's go to bed and try to get some sleep, alright?" Carlos nodded and hurried over to his friends and was immediately wrapped with two pair of arms. "Let's go back to sleep..." Kendall mumbled again and together they went back into Kendall and James' bedroom and crawled into bed.

"Kendall? James?" Carlos mumbled. "What are we going to do now that Logan isn't here anymore?" he asked quietly. "Are we still Big Time Rush?" he asked.

"I don't know." Kendall said. "I don't know if we can go on without Logan." he said and sighed. "But we have to try."

"Is Gustavo going to replace him?" Carlos asked.

"No." James and Kendall both said. "We're not replacing him." James said. "Either we go on without him or we stop being Big Time Rush." He said. "Because there's no way I'm going to just replace Logan." he said. Carlos nodded.

"Good... Because I don't want to do that." He said and sighed happily. "When will Logan get back?" he asked. James glanced at Kendall. The blond furrowed his eyebrows and looked the other way.

"Not in a long time, Carlos." James said.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi guys! Suddenly I'm in a big hurry so I'll just upload this quickly!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

20.

"But, mom..." Kendall whined and stomped with his feet. "Why does James and Carlos get to go?" he asked and frowned. His mother and his two friends were currently going out. There was errands to run and Mrs. Knight needed help with them. Therefore, James and Carlos had to go with her.

"Because." His mother said and stuffed her car keys into her jacket. "You're still not allowed outside by officer Sean." She said. Kendall frowned and gave her a pleading look.

"But-" He started but got interrupted.

"No buts, Kendall." Mrs. Knight said. "Rita is an old friend of mine." She said. "She's smart and she'll solve this all." She assured. "You just stay put right here and it'll all be fine."

"But can't I just-"

"Kendall, I said no." Mrs. Knight said. "Now, you're staying in here until we come back and that's final." She said. Kendall pouted and slumped. "We'll only be a few hours." She assured. "And in the mean time you can always watch TV or something."

"I've been watching TV for a week." Kendall muttered. "I want to go out." His mother glared a bit at him and shook her head. "Fine, fine. I'll stay here and watch TV." Kendall said and crossed his arms over his chest, pouting childishly.

"Good boy, Kenny." His mother said softly and placed a kiss on his cheek. "See you later, sweetie." She said and smiled at him a bit before leaving the apartment together with James and Carlos.

_Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline_

"This way. Come on now, don't slack." The officer leading Logan to the cell muttered and poked him in the back. "In here, hands where I can see them." He said. He unlocked and removed handcuffs the smart boy and then locked the cell. Logan sighed and turned to look at the officer.

The officer left and Logan sighed a bit, leaning his forehead against the cool metal bars and frowning. This wasn't even real prison and he felt closed up already. He gulped and looked around in the cell a bit. The gray walls were filled with carvings and different doodles from various people that had been there before him and the small window had thick bars on them, making it impossible to get out that way.

Logan flinched a bit when someone hurried past his cell. It was the same woman that had interrogated him. He had forgotten her name. Sean... maybe. Logan noticed that she dropped something on the floor as she hurried past him.

Looking around carefully, he made sure that no one was around, before he reached out of the cell and tried to grab whatever the female officer had dropped. It was a piece of paper. It was just out of reach for him. Furrowing his eyebrows and biting down on his bottom lip, Logan stretched as much as he could and just barely nudged the paper.

"C-Come on..." He mumbled and reached out through the bars. "Come on." He said and lit up when he managed to grab the paper. He sighed in relief and sat down on the small bunk. He eyed the paper before unfolding it and nearly dropping his jaw as he did.

He needed to get out of that cell. Fast.

_Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline_

Kendall furrowed his eyebrows while he tried to concentrate on the book he had in front of himself. He was currently doing a handstand against the wall and tried to read a book at the same time. He chewed on his bottom lip as he felt his blood rush to his head.

He was so incredibly bored. His friends and his mom had only been gone for a few hours and so far he had done everything he could come up with.

Cleaned his room. Watched TV. Harmonizing by himself. Trying to learn the new dance moves for their music video. Writing. And now he was doing handstands while reading.

He sighed and gave up reading and just resorted to find out how long he could handstand before he felt dizzy.

A knock on the door startled him and he fell over, knocking over the book he was reading. He groaned a bit and gave the front door a suspicious look. Who would visit him? Was it his mother coming back home? Was it Jo or Camille? Whoever it was Kendall slowly approached the door and peeked through the peephole. It was officer Sean. Kendall blinked a few times. Maybe she was there to tell him that he could go out again?

Excited and hopeful he unlocked the door and opened the door. "Officer Sean!" he said happily. The police woman smiled at him.

"Hello, Kendall." She said softly. "You home alone?" She asked. Kendall nodded.

"Yeah, staying inside as you've told me." Kendall said. Rita nodded and looked around a bit in the apartment. "Uh.. would you like to come inside?" Kendall asked. The police woman smiled at him.

"Yeah, I would." She said.

"Sure, come inside." Kendall said and stepped out of the way, letting the officer into the apartment and closing the door behind her.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi guys! Sorry I was in such a hurry last time. I totalyl forgot to recap the chapter for you. I think I succeded in surprising you all. If that's good or bad... I don't know.**

**But here is another chapter for you guys. I hope you like it and I shall let you read in peace.**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

21.

"Shit. Come on!" Logan mumbled as he carefully turned the little pointy piece of metal in the lock to the cell door. "They make it look so easy on TV." He whined and sighed, continuing his attempt to pick the lock. "Shit!" he cursed and let go of the little lock pick he had managed to make out of various things he found in the cell.

He cursed quietly and sat down on the floor. He had to get out of the cell. Kendall was in danger and the blond didn't even know it himself yet. Logan couldn't just stay there and wait for it all to happen. He had to go and save Kendall. He owed him that.

"Fuck!" Logan cursed and punched the cell door with his hand. A tiny click was heard and the raven haired boy's eyed widened. He grabbed a hold of the door and opened it. "It worked!" He cheered and let out a doubtful laugh. Like he as amazed that he actually got out of the cell. He gulped a bit before taking the piece of paper and folding it and putting it in his pocket.

He prayed that no one would see him sneaking out of the cell or the police station for that matter. He let out a sigh of relief when he was outside the station, unnoticed and waited until he was about two blocks away from it, then he started running. Running as fast as he could.

He had to get back to Palm Woods. He had to. He had to save Kendall.

_Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline_

"What were you doing here?" Rita asked and looked around on the mess in the apartment. Kendall blushed a bit and chuckled nervously.

"I was bored and tried to entertain myself." he said. "I fell over when I did a handstand." he said. The police woman nodded and looked around in the apartment again. "So... uh... why are you here?" Kendall asked. "Do you have any news? Can I go back out soon?" he asked hopefully and looked excited. The police woman chuckled a bit and shook her head.

"Sweetie, I'm afraid that you can't." She said and smiled sadly at him. Kendall slumped and sighed.

"Oh..." He mumbled and frowned. "A-Alright..." He said and turned his back against the police and looked out the window. "Is it anytime soon?" he asked. "I don't like being stuck in here." He said and sighed again. He was sick and tired of being inside, all he wanted was just to go out and get some fresh air. Take a walk. See people.

"I'm afraid you won't be out for a while." Rita mumbled. Kendall frowned and nodded slowly before turning around to say something. But before he had time to do anything something thin and rough was wrapped around his neck. A rope perhaps. Or a wire. He wasn't so sure.

"N-Nghh.." he got out and tried to loosen the thing threatening to suffocate him.

"Shh." Rita hushed and tightened the rope around his neck. "Shh, it's okay." She said softly. "It'll be just fine." She whispered into his ear and kicked the back of Kendall's knee, making him kneel while still trying to pry the rope away from his neck. He got his fingers stuck between the rope and his neck, gulping and choking.

"R-R-Rita..." he choked out and frowned. "S-Stop." He whined.

"It'll be okay. Don't worry, sweetie." The woman told him and grabbed a hold of the rope, dragging the blond teen into his bedroom. "It'll be fine once it's over." She assured and tossed the rope up around the ceiling fan. "Just you relax and I'll take good care of you." Rita said softly and tugged at the rope, pulling the blond completely off of the ground.

Desperately Kendall tried to find something, anything at all, to stand on. His air ways were blocked and he struggled to get some oxygen into his lungs. He kicked and tried to loosed the rope but it was getting harder by the second. Kendall got scared. Was he going to die? Was this it?

Choking out something that sounded like 'help', he felt his head go heavy and foggy because of the lack or air.

Then suddenly he was on the ground. It took him a second to realize that. But when he did his hands shot up and tugged at the rope around his neck, successfully loosening it.

"L-Logan!" He exclaimed, seeing the said boy wrestle the police woman on the floor.

"Kendall, run!" Logan shouted and was knocked back by Rita.

"You little shit!" She cursed. "You're ruining everything!" She hissed and hit him over the head. Kendall glared at her and threw himself over her. Pushing her away from Logan. "Get off of me!" The officer yelled and punched Kendall over the chin. Making him stumble backwards. Once again the rope around his neck tightened. "You just won't die, will you?!"

"Rita, what the hell?!" Kendall whined. The police woman skillfully tossed the rope back up at the ceiling fan, but now the slammed her hand on the button on the wall, staring the fan up. The rope slowly began to twist and tighten as the fan slowly spun. "S-Shit!" Kendall got out and felt the rope pull him upwards again.

"Kendall!" Logan yelled and tried to help him but was knocked back by the officer again.

"You brat!" She spat out. "Maybe this is good after all." She said and grinned. "I'll blame it all on you." She said. "You killed Kendall and I caught you in the act, yet... it was all to late for poor Kendall Knight."

"W-Why are you doing this?" Kendall whined and tried to get lose.

"Revenge." Rita hissed and slammed Logan's head into the wall. Logan groaned and fell over, knocking down the lamp on the nightstand on his way to the floor. "Revenge!" Rita repeated. "I'm taking revenge on the woman I've hated for the past twenty years!"

"M-Mom?" Kendall asked and stood on his tip toes, trying not to get suffocated. "Why? What did she ever do to you?"

"She ruined my life!" The woman yelled. "She took the man I loved from me! She got YOU! The perfect son! And the perfect daughter!" She yelled, almost crying in anger. Kendall's eyes widened.

"Y-You killed Katie... N-Not Logan." he said.

"Oh, you're so fucking smart." Rita said ironically. "Yes, I killed her." She said. "Now all I have to do is kill you and Jennifer Knight's life will be as miserable as mine was." She hissed.

"F-Fuck you!" Kendall choked out. Logan, that had gotten up again jumped Rita one more time. He was tired and his head ached. But he had to keep fighting. "L-Logan!" Kendall got out and choked. "H-Help!"

"Why won't you just give up already?!" Rita yelled and took out her gun from her holster. "You little shit!"

Everything stopped when the gun went off.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi guys!**

**So, this is not the last chapter. There's one more chapter. **

**Aaaand I kind of left you with a cliffhanger... so here you go.**

**Enjoy the chapter **

* * *

22.

"Kendall?! KENDALL?!" James called from the living room. He, Carlos and Mrs. Knight had just gotten back and was standing outside the apartment when they heard the gun shot. Coming from 2J. "KENDALL?!" He shouted and ran around in the apartment. "SAY SOMETHING KENDALL!"

The handsome brunet came to a stop when he got to the bedroom he shared with the blond. Seeing Logan in there. Standing in front of the female officer that had been working on their case. The woman was on the floor, bleeding, with her face downwards, to the floor. While Kendall was strung up to the ceiling fan, choking.

"W-What the fuck?!" James yelled and jumped Logan. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" he shouted.

"K-Kenny!" Mrs. Knight exclaimed when she got to the door. "Oh, no! Kenny!" She whimpered and hurried to her son and tried to lift him up. "Kenny hold on!" She said.

"J-J-James, help!" Kendall got out. The tall brunet looked up at his friend and shoved Logan into the wall before helping his blond friend down.

"Oh, Kenny!" Mrs. Knight cried and hugged her son. "Oh, my little baby." James immediately turned to Logan that was just staring at the female officer on the floor. She was actually dead. She was dead. When she pulled her gun out, Logan didn't know what to do. If he had just stood there he would have gotten shot. So he just pushed her a little and the gun had went off.

"You sick bastard!" James hissed and grabbed Logan by the collar of his shirt. "I'm gonna fucking kill you." He gritted out and pushed Logan against the wall.

"J-James." Kendall choked out. "N-No." He said and gasped. "W-Wait. D-Don't hurt him." James turned to look at Kendall. "I-It wasn't him." Kendall said. His mother helped him get the noose off of him and hugged him tight.

"What are you talking about?" James asked.

"I-... It was her." Kendall said and nodded at the police woman on the floor. "S-She came here and... t-tried to kill me. I would have been dead if it weren't for Logan." He explained. James turned to Logan again.

"How did you get here?" he hissed. "Why are you here?"

"I picked the lock to the cell." Logan mumbled. "And... Rita dropped this and I picked it up." He said and handed the piece of paper to James. "Once I realized what was going on I got out of the cell and hurried here as fast as I could." James glared at him and snatched the paper out of his hands.

It was a letter. A suicide letter. From Kendall, addressed to Mrs. Knight, James and Carlos. James frowned when he read it and looked up at Logan.

"Rita said something about revenge." Logan said. "Revenge on... on you, momma Knight." He mumbled and looked at the red haired woman. "She... claimed that _you_ ruined her life."

"W-What?" Jennifer whined. "How did I ruin her life?" She asked.

"She said that you stole the man she loved and that you got such perfect children." Kendall mumbled. "S-She was the one who killed Katie." he said. "And... she said that if she killed me, your life would be as miserable as hers." Mrs. Knight frowned and hugged her son tight again.

"Oh, sweetie. I'm so sorry." She said.

"J-James... Y-You need to call the police." Logan mumbled and looked up at James.

"B-but... They'll take you away." Kendall said. Logan looked down at the blond and nodded.

"I'm a murderer, Kendall." Logan said. "I tried to kill James and I-... I-I killed Rita." He got out and frowned.

"But only because you had to. If you hadn't we both would have died." Kendall said and got out of his mother's grip. "You did what you had to."

"Kendall... I tried to kill James, I escaped custody and murdered an officer." Logan mumbled and sighed. "Kendall, it's okay. I know what I've done." He said and nodded. "It's okay. Call the police." he said. James nodded and left the room to call the police and look after Carlos that had been smart enough to stay out of the room. Mrs. Knight also went out to check on the little latino while Kendall stayed on the floor, sitting down and tried to catch his breath.

"L-Logan..." Kendall mumbled. Gaining the smart boy's attention. "I-... I don't hate you." he continued. Logan stared at Kendall. Happiness spread through his chest like wild fire and he smiled slightly.

"T-... Thank you, Kendall..." Logan said.

About half an hour later, the apartment was once again swarmed with police officers and paramedics. Kendall was being taken care of on the couch and Logan was being interrogated as well as James, Mrs. Knight and Carlos. Once Kendall had managed to convince the paramedics that he was fine and just a bit sore, he got to tell his side of the story too.

The police and paramedics eventually left. And they brought Logan with them. Kendall gave him a tight hug before he left.

"I-... I'm gonna miss you, Logan." he said.

"I'm gonna miss you too." Logan mumbled. "And... I-I'm sorry... about everything." He said. "I-... I was dumb." He said and shook his head. "I deserve whatever punishment they'll give me."

"You saved my life." Kendall said.

"I owe you that much." Logan said.

"Okay, okay. It's time to go." The police officer watching over Logan said. Logan frowned and turned to look at his three friends and Mrs. Knight. He smiled weakly at them.

"This is it, guys..." He mumbled. "I-... I guess this is goodbye."

"We'll wait for you when you get out." Carlos blurted out. "A-And when you come back, we'll still be friends. Okay?" He said. Logan let out a shaky breath and smiled. He didn't want to ruin it for his friend. Ruin his hopes. But... honestly, the chances of Logan getting out of jail... were minimal. Even with support from his friends and all that, his life didn't look very bright.

"Y-Yeah..." He said. "I'd like that." He said and nodded. The friends smiled at him a bit and Logan smiled back before following the police officer out of the apartment. "Good bye." He said before turning the corner and disappearing.


	23. Chapter 23

**So guys... final chapter.**

**Yes, it's quite a weird ending. But... It is what it is. It's really over. Sorry to say it. It's been cool to write this. A little different from what I usually write, yet not. So... um... yeah.**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

"H-Heidi!" Kendall called and waved. "Heidi, over here!" He yelled and ran over to the girl, picking her up and hugging her tight. "Oh, thank God. You're alive." He said. "I've been so worried."

"Excuse me." A tall man said. "Do you know my daughter?" he asked.

"It's okay, dad. Kendall is my friend." Heidi said shyly, letting the blond hug her.

"My god." Kendall sighed and put the girl down eying her. "What happened? Did you get hurt? You didn't see any bad things, right?" he asked worriedly. "Oh, I'm so glad you're okay." He said.

"What are you talking about?" Heidi's father asked and furrowed his eyebrows. Kendall looked up at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry. K-Kendall Knight." He said and stuck out a hand. The tall man carefully shook it. "It's just... I haven't seen Heidi since... uh... the shooting and I have been so worried." He said and frowned. "I tried to take her with me but she ran off to look for you." He said. "When I didn't see or hear from her again I... I almost thought..." He sighed again and closed his eyes. "Oh, I'm so glad she's alive."

"I... I suppose I'm glad that you're such a … good friend." The tall man mumbled.

"Kendall, do you know who was shooting?" Heidi asked. The blond singer shook his head.

"No, sweetie. I don't know. But the police took him to prison a few days ago. It was on the news." He said and crouched down, smiling at the girl. "He won't be back for a long, long, long time." He assured.

Heidi nodded and looked around a bit. "Kendall, what happened to Logan? He's not in the band anymore?" She asked and looked sad. Kendall gulped and shook his head.

"N-No, he's not in the band anymore." He said. "He... uh... he decided to take a break and... go away for a while." He continued.

"When will he be back?" Heidi asked.

"He... he won't." Kendall said. "He won't be back." He said quietly.

"Kendall?" James called and came running. "Woah." He said when he saw the little girl. "She looks just like-"

"J-James. This is Heidi and her father." Kendall said. "She was the girl I told you about. She's completely fine." He added and smiled. "She's just fine."

"That's great, Ken." James said. "Um... We're running late to... you know." James said and patted the blond singer on the shoulder. Kendall nodded and James smiled a bit at him and the little girl before he left. Kendall turned back to the little girl and smiled brightly.

"I have to go." He said. "Promise you'll stay safe. Don't talk to strangers or accept anything from someone you don't know." He warned. "And don't play on the street and always wear a helmet. Use sunscreen and don't forget to drink lots of water when it's warm outside."

"You sound like my dad." Heidi giggled. Kendall sighed a bit and ruffled her hair.

"Well in that case always listen you your dad." Kendall said.

"I will." Heidi promised and looked up at her dad who just looked utterly amused and shook his head slowly while chuckling quietly. "See you later!" Heidi said when Kendall waved at her and hurried after James.

"Are you trying to adopt her or something?" James chuckled. Kendall rolled his eyes.

"I'm just making sure she knows how to handle herself." He replied. "Telling her all the things I used to..." He gulped a bit and sighed. "All the things I used to tell Katie." He sighed and slumped a bit. James frowned and looped an arm around the blond's neck.

"Hey, cheer up." James said softly. "You're doing a great job. That girl is going to be completely fine." He promised. "Everything is okay now." He said. Kendall nodded. "Come on now. Let's go and see Logan."

_linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline_

"Hi, Logan!" The three friends yelled into the phone and waved at the boy on the other side of the safety glass. Logan smiled a bit and waved back. Grabbing the phone on his side. "Hi!" His friends repeated.

"Hi, guys." He said. Logan looked tired. As if he hadn't been eating properly or gotten enough sleep. "How are you?" He asked.

"We miss you." Carlos said. "Logan, when will you come back?" He asked. Everyone quieted down and Logan exchanged looks with his two other friends.

Logan had been in trial for months before his sentence was set properly. Carlos hadn't been there because Mrs. Knight would let him. She didn't think it would be good for him to see and hear all of those things and the little latino had been pretty much left out of the whole thing. Kendall and James on the other hand had been there. Kendall had been wherever he was allowed to be and one time he even snuck into a secret meeting, just to be there for his friend.

Logan was sentenced to life imprisonment for attempted murder, escape from custody and murder on an officer. Even with good words from both Kendall and James there sadly wasn't much to do about it. A decision and penalty that made everyone sad.

"Carlos... I-..." Logan mumbled and looked down at the table. "I'm not coming back." He said and looked up. The little latino frowned a bit an eyed his friend in orange clothes.

"W-Why not?" He asked worriedly. James wrapped an arm around the young boy and pulled him a little closer. "Don't you want to come back?" Carlos asked. Logan frowned.

"I do." He said. "I really do want to come back." He said. "But... I can't."

"W-Why-"

"Carlos, Logan did some things the police didn't like." James explained. "And they say he can't go home anymore. He has to stay here now." He said. Carlos' frown grew.

"Forever?" Carlos whined. James nodded sadly.

"I-It's okay." Logan said. "Y-You can come and visit me like this. It'll be alright." He assured, but sounded a bit doubting. "A-And it's not too bad in here." He lied. "M-My cellmate's kind of cool. H-He's got a big tattoo on his back and he likes to read and he can speak french fluently. He tried to teach me some yesterday." He chuckled stiffly.

"But... you were _my_ roommate." Carlos whined. "Now I don't have one."

"Don't worry, Carlos. James will move into your room soon." Kendall said and smiled a bit at the little latino.

"But I want Logan to be my roommate." Carlos cried and sobbed loudly. James frowned and hugged the smaller boy and standing up.

"I'll take him out a bit." He whispered to Kendall, who just nodded and stayed seated on the bench and watched the pretty brunet lead a crying Carlos out of the hall. The blond turned his attention to his friend behind the glass.

"Hi." He mumbled awkwardly.

"Hi." Logan replied, looking a bit sadder now that he didn't need to keep it cheerful for Carlos' sake. Kendall looked around a bit and then looked back at Logan.

"So... um... how are you really doing?" he asked. Logan shook his head.

"Not that good." He confessed. "It's not being locked up that disturbs me however." He mumbled and looked over his shoulder. "I-... I'm one of the youngest here... and... definitely the smallest one." Kendall frowned a bit and gulped. "I hear people talking about me and... I don't like it. I'm not a bad person, Kendall." Logan whined and frowned. "I'm really not. I'm not a bad person."

"Of course not." Kendall said and quickly placed a hand on the glass. "You're not. You're not." He said and frowned a bit. "You're my friend, Logan." he said.

"I miss you." Logan whimpered and hid his face in his hands. "I want to go home."

It completely broke Kendall's heart seeing his friend like that. Whimpering, sobbing and crying for his friends and for his family. Kendall gulped and tried to come up with something to say.

"L-Logan." He said. "Logan look at me." He said and leaned closer to the glass while holding the phone in a tight grip. "You're not a bad person." He said. "Please don't think about yourself that way."

"I tried to kill James." Logan whimpered. Kendall nodded.

"Yes, but it wasn't your fault." Kendall said softly. "It was my fault." Logan's eyes shot up and he glared at the blond.

"NO!" He yelled, voice cracking and tears rolling down his cheeks. "It was not you fault. I did it. Not you." He said sternly.

"But if I hadn't been so oblivious and neglecting you wouldn't have." Kendall said. "If I had paid you some more attention and... been with you more it wouldn't have happened."

"How do you know?" Logan muttered and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I don't." Kendall said. Logan frowned and quieted down a bit. A guard appeared and tapped him on the shoulder, announcing that he only had two more minutes.

"I have to go..." Logan whimpered and sobbed. "Kendall, I don't want you to go." He said and met the blond's eyes. "Don't leave me here all alone."

"I have to." Kendall said and frowned. "I can't stay." He said. Logan frowned and let out a shaky breath. "I'll be back." Kendall promised. "I'll stop by every chance I've got." He said and pressed his hand harder against the glass. "I promise." Logan frowned and pressed his hand against the glass, lining it up with Kendall's.

"Do you promise?" He sobbed and looked at Kendall. Their eyes met and warmth filled Logan's entire body, seeing the look of determination and truth in Kendall's green eyes.

"Yes." Kendall said. "I promise."

THE END


End file.
